Brothers In Arms
by Robin9
Summary: Chapter 16 The Truth Shall Make You Free
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT READ  
Disclaimer: The characters and any references from Lord of the rings belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I am not making any money out of this and no copyright infringements are intended  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU Alternative view on Legolas' early life. What if he was not Thranduil's son but was taken in by Thranduil after his father and brother both were killed. Only Legolas knows the full story about what happened and he refuses to speak. Thranduil now has to face some difficult truths about his own brother in an attempt to help Legolas, but will it still be enough.  
Author's Note: Ok before you read this, I was asked to do a story where Thranduil was evil, I didn't like that idea so Thranduil is good here. So are his wife and child. Legolas and his brother are his nephews.  
For those who say that Legolas is Thranduil's son this is an AU story.  
I'm not sure about this story so it all depends on the reviews. If you like the idea let me know, if you don't let me know anyway. I just have one request- be polite.please!  
This is not a very nice story and there is death and possible child abuse here so I'm warning you. Aragorn and Elrond will eventually come into this. But that all depends on the reviews that this first chapter receives.  
So please let me know,  
Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
Evanescence - My Immortal  
Thranduil looked at his nephew. Two blue eyes locked with his and Thranduil's heart ached as he saw fear reverberating through them. But he also saw something else a warning to keep away. No one had been able to get close enough to him to look at the bruises on his face or the cut down his jaw or on his hand. He was like a little bird, every time you got close he flew away.  
Thranduil pulled back one of the healer elves as though to talk to him. Within a second he saw a flash as his nephew bolted from the room up to the quarters he had been given.  
Laomir, wife of Thranduil looked at her husband with sad eyes.  
"It has been such a short time, he will be better over time."  
Thranduil nodded.  
"How does one get over what happened?"  
Laomir nodded sadly then looked up to where the silent elf had gone.  
"They must both stay here. With their mother dead they are alone, I know Legolas is old enough to take care of Turian but, they must stay with us."  
Thranduil looked at his wife and nodded.  
"Of course, they were my brother's children. They will be treated as my own."  
Laomir looked again in the direction the silent elf had gone.  
"It has been three days and not a word, not a word over anything, not a tear not even a whimper. I fear for him."  
"I agree but we can't even keep him in a room never mind get him to talk or eat. What are we to do?"  
Laomir dragged her eyes from the staircase and looked at her husband. They both turned to the door as their son Asfloth brought in Legolas' baby brother, Turian.  
Laomir was about to put out her arms to Asfloth when she reconsidered it. Instead she walked up to the little elflings and put arms around them both. Asfloth returned it but Turian did not she noticed. Looking at Turian she asked  
"What did you do today?"  
"I played with a pony."  
"Did you like that?"  
Turian looked at he and his grey eyes were filled with life, such a difference to the older brother she thought sadly. Turian seemed to be handling the death of his Noralis and his father better than Legolas. It still did not matter she was concerned for both her nephews. She feared Turian was simply not accepting the double tragedy.  
"Yes, Asfloth showed me Narciel. When will she have her babies?"  
Laomir smiled and said  
"Very soon little one."  
Turian began to suck his thumb. Legolas could have told you immediately that meant he was nervous and he wanted a nap.  
Laomir looked at him and said  
"Dinner will be served soon, do you want to clean up?"  
Turian pulled his thumb out of his mouth and looked into Laomir's eyes,  
"Will Legolas come to eat?"  
Laomir looked at the little elfling before her. Her heart hurt much for them both. So young and so much tragedy after happening. First their mother and now this.  
"I do not know Turian, he prefers to be alone at the moment."  
Turian didn't look very happy at that statement and promptly burst into tears. Laomir picked him up and carried him to the fireplace giving Thranduil a silent message to take Asfloth to the kitchen.  
At the fireplace she held onto Turian who was now sobbing into her shoulder.  
"Legolas is dead, Legolas is dead, Legolas is dead and it is all my fault."  
Laomir gasped as she heard this and immediately started to reassure the frightened elfling.  
"Bless us Turian Legolas is not dead. He is not, he is not. I saw him myself not an hour ago. Oh my poor little elfling do not worry over him being dead."  
She rocked him gently as she heard a sniffle then a pitiful little voice ask  
"He is, no one told me Ada or Noralis were dead for a long time after and now you are afraid to tell me about Legolas. I am all alone. I want Legolas! I want Legolas!!"  
Laomir felt her stomach do a flip at that statement. From the mouth of such a young elf should never be alone without both parents. She hugged and cuddled the little elfling in her arms tighter.  
"Oh Turian my poor little elfling, Shhhhhhh, Legolas is not dead. I promise you, he wants to be alone at the moment but listen little one he is not dead."  
"Then why will he not see me, what did I do wrong?"  
Laomir closed her eyes and wished that she had Legolas beside her. That would help this little elfling no end, she knew. But then, Legolas needed help at the moment, the problem was unlike his baby brother he had not volunteered anything about what was upsetting him.  
"No little one you did nothing. Let me explain. You are really, really sad over your Ada and Noralis, yes?"  
"Yes" came the little reply.  
"Legolas is very sad too, but he handles it differently, he wants to be alone at the moment. He still loves you so much. He will come to you again but for a little while he needs to be by himself."  
She knew it was not the best explanation she had ever provided but she hoped it would satisfy him. She also hoped she was telling the truth.  
Turian turned a tear stained face up to her.  
"Am I bad then that I do not want to be alone?"  
Laomir hugged the elfling closer to her.  
"No, everyone deals with their grief and sadness in a different way. If you want to talk or if you are sad, always remember that Thranduil and I are always here for you. When Legolas . . . is ready to talk again, he will be there for you too. Do you feel better?"  
Turian looked up with grey eyes to Laomir again. Then he nodded.  
"I think so."  
She hugged him tighter, got out a handkerchief and wiped the big grey eyes and got him to blow his nose. She carried on rocking him and began to sing a song. She hoped with all her heart that she had just not lied to the little one and that Legolas would indeed be better soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think, please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers In Arms  
  
Author: Robin Co Author: Badger Lord  
  
Disclaimer: We are not making any money from this at all, we do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to those who are reviewing. You have all been really great. I really appreciate the support you have given me so far for the story and I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update; I've been busy lately. Again another thanks to Badger Lord, you are still the best!  
  
This is an AU. Thranduil is Legolas' uncle and is NOT evil in this story. He is trying to find out what happened to Legolas' family. This will become apparent in later chapters so you will just have to bear it or you can beg on e-mail and I might reply.  
  
Enjoy, Robin  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Laomir walked through the corridor of the chilly palace. It was nearly the first time in 4 days that she had a moment to herself and she sighed heavily as she thought of the reason. Her two nephews weighed heavily on her mind. Turian, she knew was just a baby, barely 5 years old the child could only have mere thoughts of his mother. Now he had lost his father and his brother in . . . well that was the other issue. No one knew what happened to his father and brother, only Legolas.  
  
At the thoughts of her eldest nephew Laomir could not help but breathe another sad sigh. Legolas was 150 years old and training to be a warrior. Unlike most sons of prominent fathers in Mirkwood he had decided to enter at the bottom ranks. Even for one so young his skill with the bow was becoming legendary. But that was in the past.  
  
Laomir knew not what happened that night in the halls of her brother-in- law. What she did know was that the next morning Sorian her brother-in-law was dead and his son Noralis a mere 90 years old were dead. They had found Legolas by the body of Noralis. He spoke not a word then or since. Now there were great fears for both his mental and physical state. Thranduil was naturally devastated by the loss of his younger brother and was desperately seeking answers. He wanted vengeance and it was taking all she had to stop him demanding from Legolas to find out what happened. She stopped outside the room and entered. A healer sat by the bed of the now still Legolas.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Thranduil had the healers blessing to go and see Legolas. It was thought that he might be able to get the little elf to emerge from his shell a bit. He knocked on the door and upon receiving no reply tried again. Still no response, he eventually decided to enter.  
  
The room was dark, the shades pulled against the bright sun outside. He saw Legolas curled up against the wall, his head resting against it. He was rocking to a sound only he could hear and his eyes vacant but Thranduil knew he wasn't sleeping. Thranduil sat opposite.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He had hoped to get a response. Instead he got nothing.  
  
"Legolas I wish to help." He looked closer at the elf and still no response.  
  
"Legolas if it helps, tell me what happened!"  
  
Still nothing. Thranduil closed his eyes as he thought of the image of his dead brother. He tried to bite down the frustration but could not help the anger that crept a little into his voice much has he tried to keep his voice gentle. As kind as the sentiment was, the words came out a lot more harsh and abrasive than he ever intended them to sound.  
  
"Legolas I will not hurt you, little one, trust me."  
  
As a result the words got a response but not the one he was looking for Legolas jumped and crept farther into the corner. His lips were moving but not a sound was uttered.  
  
Thranduil leapt up and was initially about to wrap his arms around him when he noticed The little elf trembling and trying to go farther into the corner.  
  
"Legolas, forgive me. I will not hurt you, I promise." Thranduil pleaded. However the pair of eyes that looked at him were as cold as ice and Thranduil shivered at the sight of them and he began to wonder how a barely 150-year-old elfling learned such a cold heartless stare.  
  
Later Thranduil thought about what he did next and knew that had he thought a little more he would never have done what he did, instead he reached out a hand to Legolas' shoulder. That produced a response.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Such a sound had not been heard around Mirkwood before and all who heard it said they would hear it until the day they entered Mandos or left for the Grey havens. It was a scream of pure terror, of shock of fear and of grief.  
  
Thranduil leapt back but the damage was done, Legolas flew at him with a speed and anger that shocked the elder elf. Thranduil yelled in shock before a fist from Legolas punched him in the jaw. Legolas pushed passed Thranduil and tried to get out the doors, but Thranduil had already yelled for the healers. They hauled the young elf away from Thranduil and along with some of the house guard helped to put the elf on the bed. Thranduil looked on in shock as Legolas struggled. What shocked all in the room were the struggles, which were done in pure silence. Apart from the scream after Thranduil touching him, he had not made a sound. With the guards help they held him down. Laomir entered with a potion. They held his head back, blocked his nose and poured the mixture into his mouth. Then still holding his head back they closed his mouth. The idea he either smother or swallow.  
  
Laomir watched for a moment when she began to become alarmed. He hadn't swallowed. Could it be?  
  
"Toral he refuses to swallow still?"  
  
"Aye, my queen we will give him a minute."  
  
Legolas no longer struggled in the guards. They let go hesitantly of his legs. Laomir approached and looked deep into Legolas' eyes. In his eyes she read something - relief. He wanted to smother.  
  
"By Elbereth guards hold him down. NOW! Toral he will not swallow get my scalpel we will do it by blood."  
  
As soon as she had separated her eyes from his Legolas began a desperate fight. One of the healers tilted his head, some of the concoction flowed out of his mouth and then he began to retch. They turned him fully on his side as he dry retched.  
  
Taking the opportunity. Laomir put a cut onto Legolas' shoulder and put a mix of herbs onto it and wrapped it watching him while his fight became more weakened. When they eventually turned him onto his back Laomir saw an expression on his face which pulled every heartstring within her.  
  
No tears flowed but there was a look of pure depression that ate into her heart. When his eyes met her there was an angry question in them. Her heart flipped again at the thought of what that little one was just willing to do. She saw him begin to succumb to the forced sleep though he was fighting it as much as he could. Eventually the drug won and his eyes also closed, displaying the exhaustion the elf felt. Laomir left instructions with the healers to examine him for any other wound and treat and wrap them. Then she turned to her husband.  
  
The captain of the house guard had been at his side during the happenings. She took his hand and led him outside.  
  
Thranduil looked into her eyes.  
  
"He wanted to die?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes" Thranduil turned away from her for a moment, he wiped his hands through his long hair before facing her again.  
  
"He is barely a century. What happened to him to make him do that?" Laomir looked up at him and touched her hand to his face.  
  
"I know not my love." Thranduil however could not stop pacing. His face looked tormented as he walked.  
  
"This can not be happening. My brother is dead. My nephew is dead. My other nephew wishes to die. ."  
  
"I do not think he wishes to die my love, I believe he wishes help and the pain in his heart to be lessened." Laomir tried to lessen her husbands worry a little, it was bad enough one ill elf.  
  
"What do we tell Turian?" Laomir this time closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to them, then in a show of defeat sighed before replying.  
  
"The truth. Legolas is very ill."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They walked to the chambers where Turian and Asfloth were playing. Laomir opened the door calling for them both.  
  
"Asfloth, Turian where are you?"  
  
"Nana what is it?" Asfloth's head appeared from under the bed. There was a little motion under the covers before Turian appeared beside him.  
  
"Turian, Asfloth we need to sit down and talk?"  
  
Thranduil took Asfloth in his lap and Laomir held onto Turian, they sat by the fireplace in the nursery.  
  
"Turian I am afraid I have some bad news. It is about Legolas."  
  
She felt the little one begin to shake in her lap. Taking a breath and looking into Turian's eyes she said  
  
"Legolas is, ill little one" She felt his gasp against her. She looked over to see Asfloth staring open eyed at her. Looking down again at Turian she saw him sucking his thumb.  
  
"Remember I told you how sad he was?" Again she felt rather than heard a response. "Well his is sad and that is making him ill. He is sleeping at the moment and he will sleep for a long time."  
  
Turian pulled his thumb out with a slurp.  
  
"Like when we played 'Rainbow' Noralis say Legolas always slept for days after."  
  
Turian frowned. She had never heard of 'Rainbow' but it wasn't important.  
  
"Rainbow is a game little one Legolas is very ill. Turian, he might not recover."  
  
"Why is he ill now?"  
  
Laomir sighed.  
  
"Legolas is so sad it is making him ill. The healers are trying to help him."  
  
Turian looked at her for a moment before tears began to fill his eyes and he sobbed out.  
  
"It is all my fault I was not quiet when I was meant to be, and Legolas got hurt."  
  
Looking at Thranduil in shock at what he said, she tired again to reassure him.  
  
"Nay little one it was not your fault. You being quiet did not make Legolas ill. It is his grief. He is so sad over your Ada and Noralis. That is making him ill."  
  
"No, Noralis told me to be quiet and I wasn't and we had to play Rainbow and no one said sunrise. Now I'm all alone"  
  
Feeling very confused and not really sure what the little one was talking about, though her stomach began to churn over a few possibilities and none of them were reassuring. She tried to reassure the little elf over the parts she could understand.  
  
"But you will never be alone. Asfloth is here, Thranduil is here and I am here. We will not leave you. Legolas is ill but I know he loves you very much."  
  
Whether Turian listened to Laomir or not, she did not know. She continued to rock him from side to side as he sucked his thumb again. She loosened her grip when she felt him wiggling out of her lap. Then he ran to his bed. He picked something up and ran back to her and with steely determination in his voice said.  
  
"I have to see Legolas."  
  
"Turian he is ill. . . "  
  
"I have to!"  
  
Laomir sighed again. Something she realised she was doing a lot of these days. She looked at Thranduil who stared for a minute before nodding.  
  
"Very well little one I will take you in a short time. I wish him to rest a little before I take him. First I want you to eat a little."  
  
She saw him put his little bundle back on the bed and she wondered what it was. Calling the nursemaid she left the room with her husband.  
  
Once outside the door she turned to Thranduil.  
  
"What sort of 'game' is Rainbow Thranduil? Why did Noralis hide Turian and why was Legolas hurt when he was not quiet? What happened?"  
  
Thranduil did not answer but held his wife for a few moments.  
  
One of the healers disturbed their moment of peace.  
  
"Excuse me, my queen but I believe you need to see this."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Laomir walked down the hall to the nursery. She was taking Turian to see Legolas for two reasons. One she was a firm believer that children should be told things. The child had lost his father and his brother in the same day. What good would lying to him about his remaining brother do anyone? Second could he tell her why his brother's back was cut and bruised? Though something told he that Turian would not know of that.  
  
Leading him through the house up to Legolas' room she marvelled at the strength in the little elf. She did not know after whom he took after but Sorian would surely have been proud. Entering the room she sat Legolas sleeping with his eyes closed. The potion on his back had still not released him from its grip. A healer sat at his bedside and the room was golden with the setting sun shined in the now open curtains.  
  
Laomir nodded her head to the healer and pointed to the door. Discretely he got up and left.  
  
Turian walked up to Legolas' side. He gave a little jump and climbed up onto the bed. Looking down on Legolas he touched his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Legos it is safe again, Sunrise is here!"  
  
Laomir frowned again "Sunrise" what did that mean? Turian meanwhile frowned when no response. Legolas always talked to him, he always woke up and hugged him.  
  
Feeling tears in his eyes he pulled a bundle from under his jumper and looked around at Laomir. She pretended to be filling a cup of tea. Turian pulled down the blanket that covered his elder brother a little and put the bundle under his older brother's right arm and again talking into his older brothers ear he whispered.  
  
"Now little elfling take care of Mansloth for me. I promise. . . I will be here later to take care of you. I love you Legos"  
  
Then very gently he kissed Legolas on the forehead and ruffled his hair. He began to climb down from the bed.  
  
Some hours later  
  
Laomir now sat in the comfortable chair by Legolas' bed. He had not stirred. She decided to risk a look at what Turian had given him. She folded back the blanket and found a teddy bear. She lifted Legolas' arm gently and pulled the little bear out. Mansloth was a very old but obviously very loved little bear. She smiled at his battered appearance and wondered how old he was. Looking down at the face beside her she stroked his forehead feeling a little fever there. Knowing that grief had well and truly set in she sat heavily on the bed.  
  
Frowning she looked at the prone figure on the bed. She felt miserable. It was obvious that Legolas had seen what happened to Sorian and Noralis. Questions went through her head. But there were no answers.  
  
"Oh my little elf, what happened to your poor heart?"  
  
Very gently she put the battered bear under his arm and kissed his forehead. This time she got a response. He tilted his head to her and whimpered.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Turian sat in his own bed fighting tears. Beside him he could hear Asfloth snoring gently in elfling dreams, but he wanted his brother. He decided he had to see Legolas.  
  
Laomir and Thranduil had told him Legolas was alive but in his 5 years of being alive he had learned that the elder ones often did not tell the truth. The only people who had been completely honest with him had been his older brothers.  
  
He crept through the halls with as much stealth as he could manage. Outside Legolas' room he listened, there was no noise inside so he pushed on the door. He tried to look for the healer there earlier but did not see any. He crept over to the bed and struggled up onto it. Legolas was lying on his side with his eyes still closed. He gave him a couple of shoves to see if he was awake. When he got no response he sucked his thumb thoughtfully. Through his young mind he thought of all the ways he and Noralis had woken Legolas up. He wondered if he could find a big spider like Noralis did to Legolas or a bucket of water like Legolas did in revenge to Noralis for the spider. However thinking of that reminded him that Noralis was dead and that his only other brother was very ill. Feeling the need to talk to his brother and with tears beginning in his eyes he reached over and pinched the tip of Legolas' ear. He did this a number of times and was overjoyed when he saw his brother stir and open his eyes a crack. Legolas was too exhausted to do much but he managed to drag an arm out and pull Turian to him. Turian happily ripped off his robe and cuddled under the blankets into his elder brother. He began to shake quietly as the tears began to flow even more when he felt Legolas stroke his back. He blinked when Mansloth appeared in front of his eyes and with a watery smile kissed his little bear and then kissed his elder brother.  
  
Legolas was feeling terrible. He knew he should comfort Turian more but the most he had been able to do had been put an arm around him and stroke his back a little. It took almost everything he had to give Mansloth back to Turian. Whatever they had given him earlier was really limiting his movements. He was also feeling sick to his stomach. The healer in the room had already taken the bowl away. He hoped the healer wouldn't take Turian from him. It was nice to have him there. He wiped away the tears and stroked the heaving back. Turian looked into his older brothers face.  
  
"Legos, "  
  
Still too tired to even open his eyes he nodded his head.  
  
"Are you sick again from 'Rainbow'?" a little voice asked.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes a crack. Turian was sucking his thumb again with eyes wide open staring into his face. Legolas closed his eyes again and shook his head a little.  
  
For Turian however this did not satisfy him. He wanted to know that his brother was well and that he would take care of him. Feeling more tears begin to build up in his eyes, he looked at his now sleeping brother and quietly asked.  
  
"Are you going to leave me too Legos?"  
  
When he got no reply the tears began to flow and Turian cuddled closer to his brother's shoulder. He kissed Mansloth and whispered to him.  
  
"It's going to work out. We will be fine." Turian couldn't admit to himself if he was telling the truth or not.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Review Please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!  
  
Here is the long awaited chapter 3. This time we get an idea of what Legolas is feeling.  
  
I have a couple of questions to answer. First as to why I do not respond individually to reviews? No one asked. If you want me to respond let me know, I've no problem doing it just for me I like to go straight to the stories. But I do love all the reviews and they are really helpful. Those who review, you're the coolest!!  
  
Second was about updating so long. The only answer I can give is that this is not an easy topic to write on and I don't like posting until I'm happy with the story. Plus Badger Lord the Beta reader and co-author has to have a read too. I prefer to leave it a day than post a bad chapter, but I try and do it every week.  
  
Third is about the topic. I know it has been done a lot and I will try not to make light on the subject. People who go through grief do not have an easy time of it but many do recover. I think that if we read stories of people like Legolas going through grief and they recover it might help. That's what I think. Also in this story there is no easy fix and often time is the best healer.  
  
Last and probably the strangest question. Robin is my real name. I am a girl. I know there is another spelling, I think its Robyn. No my name is Robin Hyder nickname of Hood. One of these days I will fill in the bio on the net but I always forget when I'm logged on.  
Onto the story Elrond comes in here.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Robin ;)  
*******************************************************************   
  
When Legolas started to come round everything felt groggy. Opening his eyes a crack he saw Turian cuddled into his shoulder. Legolas looked at his younger brother and tried to remember why he was there. Finding it all too difficult he fell back asleep.   
  
Later when he opened his eyes again his stomach was sick. He started to retch and a bowl magically appeared in front of him. He tried hard to remember why he was sick and what had happened. Indeed he spent a few moments in heavy concentration before he gave up and drifted back to sleep. He felt someone stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort in his ear, or at least he thought he felt that. Did it happen? He wasn't sure.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Laomir watched over Legolas like a hawk as he began to come around. They had made the difficult decision to leave him sleeping as much as possible until Elrond arrived. Elrond was due to arrive over the next few days. She ran over with a bowl as Legolas began to retch again.   
  
  
  
The next day when Legolas began to come around he felt a little more lucid as to what was going on. But fear began to eat into his heart. The dreams. He couldn't see Turian and Legolas began to panic. Where was Turian? He had to protect him! He had to get him to hide!! His head however was feeling fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate. Still in the midst of panic Legolas tried to get up out of bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Laomir saw Legolas trying to get out of bed. She ran over and put pressure on his shoulder forcing him back. She then got a cupful of tea to make him sleep. She pulled up his head enough to open his mouth. Then she spoke in a very gentle voice, "Come on my little elf, drink this it will make it all better. There's a good lad!"   
  
She felt Legolas fighting her but soon the tea had worked and he had no energy to fight her. He fell back against the pillows and Laomir kissed the forehead.   
  
"Now little one, all better."   
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Legolas sat by the wall of the balcony looking overlooking the forest. He was still clad in a nightshirt and robe, and his hair fluttered freely in the wind. For the first time since he got here he felt a moment of peace. He knew it would not last, but at the moment Laomir was not fussing around and he could relax.   
  
However, relaxation was difficult in coming. Legolas could feel anger simmering in his blood. For three days they had fed him that foul concoction that made him sick and forced him to sleep. When they had finally stopped it he had to sleep the next number of days out as the concoction was still in his system. With him in this state they had allowed Turian to come to him every night. He never wanted his brother to see him like that. He had spent his life protecting Turian and Noralis from seeing him like that when they were young. Now Thranduil and Laomir decided that Turian should see him. Legolas sat seething.   
  
The trees swayed as the sun tried to shine through them. He could hear the faint yelling from the archery fields. He could also hear the occasional shriek from the same place. Beginners, he mused. Everything was the same, but for him, it wasn't. It never had been. Why did other people lead normal elfin lives? He would have been happy not to be a prince's son and not to be eldest. He would also like to have a mother and brother. How was it that others led nice easy lives and he didn't? Did he wrong someone in another life? Frowning he thought about it more . . . but then anger replaced the thought and he told himself he didn't really care and forced his thoughts away from that.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
A knock on the door brought in Laomir, Thranduil and a dark haired elf. Legolas supposed this was the great Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Apparently he was here to 'help'. Legolas decided this Elrond would be hurt if he gave him a tea to drink.   
  
Laomir and Thranduil he knew tried to be kind though their methods left a lot to be desired. When he first woke both of them were there. They apologized for feeding him that stuff but they said it was necessary. At least they apologized, he supposed. He just hated them for forcing him to relive . . . memories. He knew that Turian was settling down and was relaxed here, and for that Legolas was happy. It would be easier to leave that way. He had kept a close eye on both his brothers since the day they were born. He had done that because no one had done that for him when he had been young. But he had failed. Noralis was . . . Right now he knew Turian was safe and for once he did not want the responsibility of caring for him. Besides, it seemed to him that Thranduil and Laomir seemed to know how to take care of him. As they were royalty whatever they said was to be done. Legolas had to unclench his jaw as he thought of Turian being in the room. He is not to see me ill. He is not to know.   
  
Thinking over these thoughts meant that it took a moment before he knew that Elrond was beside him. Turning to look at him he saw his gaze returned with a small smile. Legolas held his look then returned his attention to the trees. The elder elf began to ask questions in a quiet, gentle voice. For some reason that voice really began to grate Legolas' nerves. It was slick, too nice. He felt like screaming at him to 'Shut up!' Legolas let his mind drift. He had been asked these questions before, but he was damned if he was going to answer to Mr. Slick voice. He began to fade into the sounds of nature when he felt it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Elrond had seen the young elf as soon as he had entered, and at first decided that because of youth and innocence that with a smile and a few kind words of pity or help he would be able to help this one.   
  
However on looking into the eyes he almost gasped, he saw pure raw anger. Sitting opposite he tried to reassure the elf but Legolas was staring into the trees of Mirkwood. Elrond wondered what he was to do. This elf may have been over 50 years older than his sons but never in his life had he seen such a young elf with such an expression. He tried to talk and reassure the elf but he knew that the young one wasn't listening.   
  
Sighing in defeat Elrond decided to try another tactic. He closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Legolas felt Elrond in his mind. He heard a gentle voice coupled by an image of a bird flying.   
  
"Legolas do not fear me. I wish to help."   
  
Fury entered his heart. Help! Would everyone please stop trying to 'help' him!! He shot Elrond a dangerous look. The last time someone tried to help him he couldn't remember a thing for a week. He looked at Elrond and closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Elrond had been concentrating hard on trying to approach the elf this way. It worked in most cases he had found. Sometimes they needed an image to hold onto. It took a moment before he felt something at his own mind. Before he fully realized what was happening he gasped at what was being shown to him. In his mind the bird was changed to a hideous spider that lunged at him. Then it changed an orc that roared. Elrond opened his eyes and saw a gaze in Legolas' eyes so angry that it took his breath away. He also saw a challenge offered.   
  
Elrond smiled and sent an image of a butterfly. It was flying in the trees, an oak tree. It was happy and relaxed and it stopped on the ground for a moment. However before he could be finished, a boot appeared and squashed the butterfly. Elrond looked at the young elf but Legolas had turned his face away. Elrond decided that it was enough. Standing up he took one last look at the elf still looking at the trees and walked to the door. He had found out enough from this meeting.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Legolas sighed in relief when Elrond left. Looking down, he saw that his hand was shaking. The final image . . . he had seen it happen . . . it had happened when Noralis was very young. Part of him wanted to ask him to stay, but what was the point? Why had his entire life always been a mess . . . He tried to open his mouth and release a sound when he heard the door click. Instead of the sound asking for help that was going to be released a growl came instead. Legolas had made his first conscious sound. Had Laomir or Elrond realised what it was they would have felt rather horrified.   
  
Legolas clenched his teeth an angry gleam in his eyes. So he wouldn't answer quickly enough now they would probably sedate him. He was dammed if he was going to let that happen. He was not reliving that night again. He got up. Cold, hard, red-hot anger flowed in his veins. He didn't feel like crying now.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
A rather shaken Elrond emerged from the room. He met both Laomir and Thranduil and they walked silently to Thranduil's office. Once inside Elrond almost ran to the fire and grabbed a chair. He gladly took the wine from Laomir and took a few hasty sips.   
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise, he had known Elrond a long time and this was the first time he had ever seen him so shaken from a patient. After a few minutes of silence Laomir nodded at Thranduil who sighed and then asking gently in his most non-regal tone questioned.   
  
"Elrond? How is he?"   
  
In return Elrond looked at both of them.   
  
"Firstly he is so full of anger I am surprised his soul has not split. Secondly why did neither of you tell me he is of the Dobracht?"   
  
Elrond took another large gulp of wine and then continued.   
  
"Elbereth! I have never felt the strength of what that elf gave to me today. Never! Thranduil I need to know information like that. He almost ripped me to shreds."   
  
It was about then he noticed his listeners were both in a state of shock. Laomir sat wide-eyed on the chair beside him. Thranduil still holding the decanter for the wine stood still for a moment before putting it down with a thud.   
  
Elrond stopped drinking and looked at them.   
  
"You did not know?"   
  
Laomir blinked and looked at Elrond.   
  
"No, we did not though it explains a lot." She shook her head as if to clear it. It took a moment before she let out a sharp cry. Putting her hands to her mouth tears sprang in her eyes.   
  
Thranduil looked in shock at her reaction before leaping up and going to her. He wrapped his arms around his wife and asked,   
  
"Laomir what is it, my love? What happened?"   
  
Looking at her husband with tears rolling down her face she whispered.   
  
"Thranduil, do you not see? He felt what happened. Dobrachts feel others pain. Oh Elbereth, he felt his father and his brother dying."   
  
Thranduil looked at his wife and Elrond before sitting heavily on a chair. His whole body collapsed. In a strangely calm yet disbelieving voice he said.   
  
"My nephew not only saw and heard, but would have felt the emotional and physical pain of his brother and father being murdered. Is this what you mean?"   
  
Stopping for a moment Thranduil looked at the two of them. Laomir looked into the fire and Elrond nodded. He took a deep breath and looked into Thranduil's eyes.   
  
"There is more. Dobrachts' dreams are different. They relive feelings too. It is difficult to explain but in his dreams he would relive all their feelings. His own included."   
  
After saying this Laomir closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. Elrond looked away from Thranduil and into the fire. Laomir coughed a little before talking in a slow quiet monotone.   
  
"When he first came he would not sleep. He would not eat or sleep. I thought it was just part of grief . . . I never knew." At this she dissolved into floods of tears.   
  
Thranduil leaned back in the chair and ran his hands tiredly through his hair. Leaning forward he bowed his head and placed it in his hands. A muffled voice was heard   
  
"Please tell me that by sedating him we have not made Legolas relive the horror over and over again for all the days he was sleeping."   
  
A heavy silence filled the room at that  
Review? Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers In Arms Chapter 4  
  
Author: Robin Co Author: Badger Lord  
  
Disclaimer: We are not making any money from this at all, we do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to those who are reviewing. You have all been really great. I really appreciate the support you have given me so far for the story and I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update; I've been busy lately. Again another thanks to Badger Lord, you are still the best!  
  
I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner, I have been really busy. Thank you all so much for the comments. You all really are the coolest!! I feel really proud when I read them all. Again to Badger Lord who really is the best Beta in the world, thank you for the help and the comments. Chapter 5 is almost written so I won't leave such a gap next time I promise. That's all the comments. Please R&R Enjoy, Robin ;)  
Through these fields of destruction  
  
Baptism of fire  
  
I've watched all your suffering  
  
As the battles raged higher  
  
And though they did hurt me so bad  
  
In the fear and alarm  
  
You did not desert me  
  
My brothers in arms Brothers In Arms: Dire Straits  
  
Laomir walked through the stables. She loved it in the morning when the stalls were being cleaned. Every day she would feed her horses, and no one dared to stop her. This morning she decided she would muck out the stalls. It was one way to get rid of the fury that was now building within her.   
  
Last night after the initial bombshell, she began to have doubts. It was not that she did not believe in the possibility that Legolas was of the Dabhracht, more that it did not seem possible. While she was beginning to have doubts over Sorian's ability as a father she knew that Mariene would never have allowed her son to train as a warrior if he was the Dabracht. When she pointed this out an argument began.   
  
As Laomir thought about the argument, the shovelling got harder and more vicious. She could visualise the thongs piercing certain delicate parts of Elrond's anatomy. Elrond had completely disagreed with her theory and went so far as to accuse her of lying to cover up her incompetence. This led to some scathing words from Laomir, and the two would have ended up on the floor had Thranduil not interrupted them at that moment. Elrond stalked out of the room saying that if his expertise was going to be insulted he would leave. Laomir had stalked up and down the carpet in front of the fire. Thranduil had watched the anger growing and he realised with a sigh that the anger was about to be released on someone- him. He sat straighter and took a deep breath as Laomir launched into her tirade.   
  
After five minutes and when she had calmed down a little he put up his hand,   
  
"Enough Laomir, stop this now. " She glared at him before continuing her pacing. Thranduil got up and walked to the fireplace, but kept a good distance between them.   
  
"We will take care of him as though none of this had happened. He does not trust us and cannot relax. That does not change even if he does have the Dobracht. We will help them both as best we can and later when there is some sign of improvement, and when he is able to sit in a room with us without bolting for the door we will discuss it then." He put his hands gently to her face, cupping it before kissing her lips. Then he continued.   
  
"Leave this silly argument with Elrond alone. You are both too stubborn and are acting younger than Asfloth and Turian. I do not care what he said. If I were insulted, he would be gone from this place. You help no one by carrying this on."   
  
Laomir nodded her head. Thrnaduil smiled.   
  
"Very good, I will leave you now, I must go to Elrond."   
  
Back in the stables Laomir had cleaned out almost all the stalls. She looked around in surprise, well at least her rage was less. She left to get some bedding.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Legolas walked under the canopy of trees towards the clearing where the stables were. Thranduil had told him that morning that he was free to go wherever he wished. Whatever the reason he had not been bothered by Thranduil, Laomir or Elrond that day or even the night before. Cooped up in his room he felt choked as if something was around his throat, and the thought of being free delighted him.   
  
Horses.he had loved the creatures as long as he could remember. When he was younger his wall used to be full of drawings. If he was walking anywhere and he spotted a horse he would have to stop and look at it. Stepping inside he marvelled at the smell, he had missed it so. He walked to one of the stalls and gave a beautiful chestnut mare a loving pat. She allowed him to stroke her and then her head butted up against his jacket as though searching for something.   
  
"She's looking for a sweet." A voice came from behind him. Legolas had been so involved with the horse that the voice came as such a shock and he jumped and yelped. He threw his back against the wall of the stall and stared in the direction of the voice, almost shaking in fear.  
  
Laomir came forward with her arms full of straw. She saw the look of shock in his face and saw his defensive pose. Her heart went out to him She put the straw in one of the racks before turning to him.  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas, I did not mean to startle you." She gently stepped forward toward the mare. His eyes were still open wide as he watched her every move.  
  
"This horse is my favourite and as such she is spoiled rotten. Are you not my pet?" With that she gently stroked the horse and looked over again at Legolas. He had lost his terrified look, but he still seemed wary. However his gaze looked accusingly at her.  
  
"I admit it, I spoil her rotten, I am afraid to say." she answered with a laugh. Looking at him she saw the change, his eyes were not as clouded, and his pose not as rigid.  
  
"Legolas, you may pet her. She especially likes it when you stroke her neck and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. Go ahead, I will get her feed." She gently stepped over to the store. She did not know he had a love of horses and if she could get him to open up over them, maybe he would open up to her. Grabbing a bucket she re-entered the stalls. She had expected him to run but was surprised to see him still there. He stroked the mare's head and she heard a whisper.  
  
"Legolas, guess what her name is?" She looked at him hopefully but he made neither a sound nor a movement.  
  
"Very well, it is 'Browny'"   
  
Had she not been looking so closely she would have missed the ghost of a smile that passed over his face. It was gone all too quickly. But in that moment she saw such a different elf to the one she was used to. She felt heartened for having seen it.  
  
"Asfloth named her, he loves her too. Can you give this to her please?"  
  
She held out the feed can and at first he stared at it, but then he reached out a hand and carefully took it. When he returned she pointed to 'Browny' again.  
  
"See how she is moving around, I wonder." She saw her companion looking at her questioningly.  
  
"It is nothing serious but see the swelling in her, I think she nay be pregnant." During the course of this speech she absently put he hand on his shoulder. She did not do it consciously it simply was her way. She felt Legolas tense and arch his back away from her. She decided not to say anything especially since he his reaction was not the worst. She looked at him  
  
"Would you like to take a horse for a ride?" she asked unexpectedly.  
  
She saw the longing in his eyes and for a second she though he would say yes. However in the end he simply shook his head. She nodded, though secretly very disappointed.  
  
"Very well, would you like to go for a walk so I may show you some of the palace?" Again she noticed the hesitation in his eyes, but then a cloud seemed to descend and he stared at her and shook his head walking away.   
  
Laomir could have felt disappointed instead she felt some joy. This has been the longest he has communicated with anyone in weeks.   
  
  
  
Upon leaving the stables she felt a sudden urge to find the two youngest elflings in the wood. She had not heard them in a while and if she knew anything about them they would be up to no good. She was rounding the corner of the second feed store when she heard something like a splash, then a shriek, then a stream of curses. Running around the corner her heart stopped when she saw a sopping wet Elrond looking around in shock. His hair was sticking out at all ends and his clothes were dripping. As she looked she saw a drip of water run all the way down his nose. As good as she was at masks to hide emotions even she was unable to stop the giggle that came from her. He heard and glared at her.   
  
"Lord Elrond, what happened? Are you well?"  
  
His glare increased and his eyes turned icy.  
  
"Quite well, my queen, for one who has been attacked by hoodlums. I was entering the store to look for you when a bucket of water attacked me."  
  
At his speech the mask was slipping again, however her keen elven ears were able to hear the sound of muffled giggles from behind her. She decided to play along.   
  
"The bucket attacked you. Well my lord I will report this to Thranduil. Normally the only magic in the palace is to open the gates but if it has spread to the bucket, this must be taken care of."   
  
If Elrond's glare could turn any icier Laomir would be an icicle at that moment.   
  
"Nay my queen, the only 'taking care of' will be to two elflings who will be strung up by their ears for this. Enchanted buckets, I do not believe it. Can I trust you to take care of this, Laomir or will you need my assistance?"   
  
Laomir who by this time was suffering from the pain of suppressed laughter at the sight of the Lord of Rivendell, felt her blood boil at what was said. However the sight of him looking most undignified. She knew that as much as he annoyed her, he really was the fool this time. With a giggle and a smile showing on her face she nodded.  
  
Elrond stalked by, still talking of hanging when she laughed out loud and held her chest. She turned around and looked at the bush and spotted a foot. Tugging on the foot produced a leg from which a head was soon unearthed. She giggled as she looked into the face of her son. He looked a little damp and his tunic was soaking wet, yet he tried to cover that up with a look of innocence. Looking above her son's head she noticed a blonde head of hair. She grabbed a handful of it and gave it a playful tug. She unearthed another wet elfling and one very wet Mansloth. She could not control the laugh that escaped her.   
  
"Oh dear, has the evil bucket attacked the two of you too?"   
  
Asfloth looked at his Naneth. He had always been taught that telling lies was wrong, because black spots appears on your tongue when you lied and Naneth always saw them. Looking at Turian who shrugged, he answered.   
  
"No Naneth, we did it but we didn't mean to hit Welrond, honest."   
  
Laomir tried not to giggle at his answer.   
  
"Elrond, my dear. So if you did not want to hit Elrond, who did you want to hit?"   
  
Turian looked up at her and answered in a soft voice still holding Mansloth close to him.   
  
"Legos."   
  
Laomir looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Why did you want to hit your brother?" To this Asfloth answered.   
  
"Turian told me that Noralis played that trick on Legos and he laughed and he was happy. You said that he is really sad so we thought it would make him happy."   
  
Turian filled in from there.   
  
"We saw him come in and Runiel helped us with the water." Laomir could hear a discrete sound much like a shriek before the sound of footsteps running quickly away reached her ears. She had the strangest feeling that Runiel would soon find something very important to do for the next number of hours.  
  
Turian continued, "We didna know he wasn't going out this door. We're sorry bout El-pond"   
  
At this attempted explanation Laomir felt a surge of pride for the two little imps. She hugged them both tightly to her. She looked up to the sky in a silent prayer of thanks for elflings, however she spotted something. A figure high in the trees was watching her. She nodded her head to him, but he didn't move.   
  
"Come on little elflings, time for a bath. We will not speak of this again, but I will have to think of a punishment." She reached for their hands and was about to march them to the bathhouse when she stopped and leaned down.   
  
"It is E-L-R-O-N-D not Welrond and not El-pond. Got it?" At the vigorous nodding of their heads she walked on with a grin on her face. Thranduil was going to have a good laugh over this.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked on from his perch in the trees. He gave a little smile at the explanation. He knew he could have warned Elrond or maybe Welpond, but then he decided to let it go. He gazed at the trees. They had mentioned Noralis. Memories he had tried so hard to bury began to enter his mind.  
  
Noralis was born on the Spring Equinox and for the first time in Legolas' life he would have to share. Though he was almost 60 years old it still came as a shock when he saw his little brother. He remembered seeing him in the cradle and Noralis kept poking himself in the eye. . .   
  
A little elfling was in a cradle which 60 years before had held his older brother. Legolas gazed at the little one and marvelled at one so small. The tiny elfling looked like he was trying to suck his thumb but his little thumb kept hitting his little eyes. Legolas carefully took the little thumb and touched the soft skin. He touched the little ears being extra careful that his own rough hands would cause the least damage. He took the little thumb and put it gently against the little mouth. He giggled when the little mouth opened at the thumb was sucked straight in. Then two blue eyes, the same shade of his own gazed at him. They seemed to hold each other's gaze for a minute then Legolas touched his little brother again and whispered.   
  
"Welcome to Middle Earth, little brother. I will take care of you." His brother in response opened his mouth in a yawn and then closed his eyes again. After entering this world the little elfling was exhausted.   
  
Legolas looked at the trees as memories went through his mind. Five years ago Turian had appeared, but Legolas was not there. He was on a border patrol. He remembered being called back to be told he had a new brother but had lost his mother. Noralis had met him at the stables and taken him to see Turian. Over the cradle of their new brother both Legolas and Noralis had promised that they would take care of their brother. . .   
  
Noralis had dragged Legolas to the cradle before he had even had a chance to change from riding gear. He smelled of orcs, horses and. . . something else. It took but a moment for the perfectly dresses Noralis to place and it shocked him.   
  
"Legolas, what is this stench?" Noralis demanded holding his nose.   
  
"Well forgive me brother but when you are on the border patrol we will see if you can smell like apple blossoms all the time." He responded indignantly, but still with the sound of laughter in his voice. It was always said of Legolas that he would laugh at the worst in life. Noralis giggled at his elder brother. Then the blue eyes locked with Legolas' and he turned sad. "Mother was in no pain when she went, Legolas." He said quietly. "I know." He responded sadly. Then he looked at Noralis "Ada?" "He has not been well, but he was asking for you, Legolas. You were not here and he was angry." Noralis watched as his elder brother put his head in his hands for a moment before running them through his hair.   
  
Legolas took a deep breath before replying.   
  
"I will see him later." Noralis nodded sadly.  
  
"What will we do with Turian, Legolas?" He asked quietly. Legolas looked at Noralis. Blue eyes met blue eyes and he answered. "We protect him with our body, soul and mind." He clasped his younger brother's arm who hugged him in return. Together they turned and approached the cradle. The little elfling moved around and put his finger up his nose.   
  
"See Legolas!!" laughed a grinning Noralis "Even he thinks you smell!!!"   
  
Legolas had responded by grabbing Noralis and trying to strangle him. Noralis responded with childish taunts, as words like filthy orc, smelly elf and worse filled the nursery.   
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around his legs and nestled his head in his arms. He knew Laomir and Thranduil desperately wanted to know what happened to Sorian and Noralis but he couldn't talk about it. He hoped they would leave him alone, and yet he wasn't doing to well on his own. It was a no win situation. He felt like crying but no tears would come. He started to shudder, he had to take care of Turian. . . he promised. Tears tried to release but he fought them. He was trying so hard not to cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers In Arms Chapter 5  
  
Author: Robin Beta & Co Author: Badger Lord  
  
Disclaimer: We are not making any money from this at all, we do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note: As promised for leaving chapter 4 so long, here is chapter 5 quite quickly.  
  
Ok it is short I know. On this one I definitely need your thoughts on where the story is going. Sorry to all of you who were having trouble with the format of the story on fanfiction.net **repeatedly kicking the computer** I think it is all fixed, I had to reload all the chapters again. No Turian or Asfloth in this chapter but they will be along soon. I think it's great the way you all love them. I agree though Laomir is pretty cool.  
  
As for treating Elrond badly, I couldn't resist. Don't worry he will be in the next chapter. He won't be wet next time.  
  
One thing, this story is very similar to a friend, Caroline who in the space of 7 years lost both parents, a grandmother, got diagnosed with cancer and suffered a nervous breakdown. Amazingly she managed to go through school and university at the same time. She, to me is a description of strength and makes me realise how lucky I am to have all that I have.  
  
Caroline, you're the coolest!!  
  
Don't forget to Review!  
  
Robin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This day is called the feast of Crispian:   
  
He that outlives this day and comes safe home,   
  
Will stand a tip-toe when this day is named,   
  
And rouse him at the name of Crispian.   
  
He that shall live this day, and see old age,   
  
Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,   
  
And say, 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian:'   
  
Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,   
  
And say, 'These wounds I had on Crispin's day.'   
  
Old men forget: yet all shall be forgot,   
  
But he'll remember with advantages   
  
What feats he did that day. Then shall our names,   
  
Familiar in his mouth as household words,   
  
Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,   
  
Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester,   
  
Be in their flowing cups freshly remembered.   
  
This story shall the good man teach his son;   
  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,   
  
From this day to the ending of the world,   
  
But we in it shall be remembered;   
  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;   
  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me   
  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile   
  
This day shall gentle his condition:   
  
And gentlemen in England, now a-bed   
  
Shall think themselves accursed they were not here,   
  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks   
  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.   
  
Henry V (4.3.43)   
  
  
No troubles seemed to occur in Mirkwood for the next few weeks. Legolas still would not talk to any other elf, but Laomir heard him talk to the horses often. She wondered if he felt the emotions of Thranduil and her and decided he couldn't trust them yet.   
  
One morning Laomir caught up with Legolas, with Turian and Asfloth trailing behind her.   
  
"Legolas?"   
  
He looked up at her from feeding two of the horses. No longer did his body tense when she talked to him, but still his arms would wrap around himself unconsciously when she spoke to him.   
  
"We are going for a walk to the upper pastures to see the foals. Two elflings want you to come as well. Will you?"   
  
After she had said that two heads appeared on either side of her, both pleading. Legolas had not a hope of refusing and gave in almost immediately.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Up in the pastures there was a mixture of mares and foals. They walked through the centre of the pack when a little foal began to run towards Legolas. He stepped back in shock and looked as the black foal ran towards him. On reaching him the little one began to butt up against him and Legolas playfully patted his neck. Laomir smiled at the delight the young elf showed in playing with the foal.   
  
It was Turian who unconsciously spoiled the moment.   
  
"Is that the foal with no Ada or Naneth Laomir?"   
  
Laomir watched as Legolas' hand dropped from the foal and he looked first at Turian, then he turned to Laomir.   
  
"I am afraid so Turian. We feed him now so he loves to play with us." Looking at Legolas she saw a tear roll down his face. He looked at each of them before bolting from them, running as fast as he could down the hill.   
  
Laomir knew she could not let him go. For once this might be the chance to break his mould. With a shout to Asfloth and Turian to go to Runiel, she ran after Legolas.   
  
Though he was normally strong, the weeks of grief had taken a toll and she was soon gaining on him. He ran to the forest but before he entered he slipped on a root. Face down in the dirt he began to claw at her when she came close. Screaming as loud as he could, he yelled.   
  
"Leave me alone, leave me alone. Please!"   
  
Grabbing one of the flying arms she responded.   
  
"No, Legolas let me in, do not fight. Tell me what happened. Why did the foal upset you?"   
  
She looked down at him to see him curling up into a ball and he began to rock.   
  
"No, Legolas talk to me! What happened? I won't hurt you." She put her arms around him.   
  
He struggled and fought her but she would not release him. By this time she saw the tears begin to flow and she whispered in his ear.   
  
"It is safe Legolas. Tell me your burden." To this he struggled, pushed and bit. Eventually he hauled himself up to his feet. Grabbing a branch from the ground he picked it up threatening it to her.   
  
"Leave. . . me. . . alone. . ." However it took him a few moments to say this as his voice was breaking. She looked at him with no fear, only pity on her face. She would not admit it to anyone but her pulse was racing and she could feel adrenaline rushing in her veins. Part of her wanted to run and leave this troubled elf but another wanted to show him she would be there for him, always.   
  
Suddenly Legolas swung the branch. It hit the bark of the tree nowhere near her shattering into splinters. Legolas sank to his knees as an agonised scream ripped from his throat.   
  
Laomir took only a moment before rushing to the little one and wrapping him in her arms. Grief took over him as tears left too long ripped through him. He could not control them or himself as he lay in her arms.   
  
Laomir gently held him as he cried. She held him for a long time that the light began to dim around them. Sobs racked his body making it difficult for him to catch his breath and his face was wet. Every so often she would wipe some of the tears but she wished instead that she could take away the pain as easily. She rocked him when it seemed his sobs had died down a little. She wanted to get him to speak before humiliation or anger took him over again. She hoped it would stop him going back into himself.   
  
"Oh Legolas." She sighed.   
  
She heard a murmur against her chest and she released her hold from him a little.   
  
"What was that little one? What do you need?"   
  
He made no reply except to cry heavily into her arms again, but then a few moments later a tortured answer reached her ears.   
  
"Why did you do this, you don't understand?!"   
  
Laomir looked at him confused. She wiped his eyes and looked into them directly.   
  
"What don't I understand Legolas?"   
  
She watched for a few moments as he seemed to collect himself before he turned to her again. In a whispered voice she heard   
  
"I killed them."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to review 


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers In Arms Chapter 6  
  
Author: Robin Beta & Co Author: Badger Lord  
  
Disclaimer: We are not making any money from this at all, we do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note: Here is chapter 6. I will update soon, I promise but I have exams on Monday. I was going to bring in Elrond this time but decided against it. He will be in it soon though.  
  
Don't forget to Review!  
  
Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I killed them"  
  
Laomir looked down at the blonde head resting against her shoulder. She opened her mouth but she could not say anything. Her hands had stopped stroking his shoulders. So many emotions went through her head that she did not know where to begin.  
  
She looked at his face and she saw fear and vulnerability. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a horrified gasp.  
  
She looked at the trees as though they would help. She was stumped. She felt like a dwarf was sitting on her tongue right now. A drunken dwarf, she mused, because that was about as much sense as she was making. She wanted to say that he was safe here, but was he? He was a killer, was she safe? Would he kill her? All these thoughts went through her head and her emotions went from shock to fear to anger to shock again.  
  
Then she felt something very gentle in her head. It was like a caress against her thoughts. At this she decided that she must be mad. Looking down at the young elf she was about to try talking again when she gasped.  
  
All traces of fear and vulnerability were gone. She was looking at raw anger. His eyes were dark blue and he looked at her with such a cold calculating stare that could turn a Balrog to ice. For a moment Laomir wondered if this elf would attack her. After all, he killed his family, and what about Thranduil, Asfloth and Turian? This elfling was dangerous.  
  
However, his expression changed, the young vulnerable elf was back. This only lasted for a moment before this angry one returned. Before she could say a word he got up and walked back towards the manor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was late when she got to the palace. On entering Thranduil met her at the door. He had a worried expression on his face as she pulled him into the study.  
  
"Laomir, what has happened? Runiel brought in Asfloth and Turian but he said you had gone after Legolas. What happened?"  
  
Laomir didn't answer as she made her way to the liquor cabinet and poured a large glass of wine. She took a number of gulps before turning to her husband.  
  
She pulled him down on the chair and took many deep breaths.  
  
"Thranduil, he talked." Looking at her husband's face a smile appeared. "Surely that is good news, is it not Laomir? He is dealing with his grief. Now we might be able to find out what happened." He turned, but saw something in her face.  
  
"You know what happened?"  
  
She nodded, taking another deep breath and then deciding she needed more she opened her mouth.  
  
"He said he killed them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon reaching the palace, Legolas made his way to the armoury. He knew what he needed to do now. Thranduil and Laomir loved Turian. He had sensed that much from them both. At the foal he had felt Laomir's sadness that Turian would have no parents to care for him. However he could feel no emotion for him. When she had followed him he had felt fear when he had threatened her and then some love. It was that love that broke him. He had not had that for such a long time. . .  
  
Angrily, he brushed a hand across his face. Turian was safe. He would not do anything to stop his brother from being loved here. He had not been able to help Noralis, but he would not stand in the way of Turian being happy and the only thing standing in the way at the moment was him.  
  
Thranduil and Laomir already had one child who was much younger than him. At least with Turian, he was the youngest. It would be like the Rivendell twins. He grabbed a bag and slipped in some apples given to him that day. He would go by the kitchens when leaving. It made perfect sense to him. He had to go in order for Turian to be safe.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath as he looked around the room. He picked up his bag and went to Turian. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Turian and Asfloth had been put to bed for a nap when they came in. Legolas made his way over and shook his younger brother.  
  
"Tur, Tur wake up!"  
  
The little elfling mumbled and eventually opened his eyes to the face of his older brother. Looking at him a huge smile broke on his face before wrapping his little arms around Legolas' neck. "Legos! Why are you here?"  
  
Legolas hugged him back. They had not been able to talk as he wanted today so he would have to be quick.  
  
"Tur listen to me Ok?" He gave a sad smile at the nodding head. "I have to go away."  
  
At this Turian looked at him and some tears began to gather in his eyes. Whispering he looked at his elder brother.  
  
"Please don't leave me Legos, I love you."  
  
Legolas put his arms again around his brother before whispering into his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Tur. But I have to leave you."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Legolas nibbled his lower lip. That was his sign of nervousness. Looking at Turian, he saw him sucking his thumb.   
  
"Turian, Thranduil and Laomir love you. They will take care of you for the rest of your life. If I stay, I will ruin that. . ."   
  
Turian tried to interrupt him but he carried on.   
  
". . . No Turian, I promised you that I would take you somewhere safe. This is your safe place Turian. Laomir and Thranduil will never hurt you." Leaning closer to Turian he said again "they won't ever hurt you."   
  
Turian now had tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
"You promised you would stay with me."   
  
Legolas sighed as he looked at his younger brother.   
  
"I promised I would be with you when you got here. Turian this is not my safe place. I have to go somewhere else."   
  
Turian wrapped his arms around Legolas again. Legolas heard a pitiful little voice whimper.   
  
"Will you miss me?"   
  
Legolas felt his own tears come as he held his brother closer.   
  
"Turian, I love you. You have kept me alive for so long. But I will not risk this for you. I love you too much."   
  
Turian was now sobbing into his shoulder. Legolas knew he would have to leave so he loosened his arms from his younger brother. With a tear stained face he kissed his cheek.   
  
Legolas crept to Asfloth who was pretending to be asleep.   
  
"Asfloth I know you're awake. I must ask you to do something for me." Asfloth immediately sat up in the bad. He was never asked to do anything.   
  
"Take care of Turian for me. If he seems sad take him to your Ada or Naneth. Pulling out a bundle of letters he passed them to Asfloth. Give these to your Naneth or Ada when you get up tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"   
  
Asfloth tried to remember all that he had said and nodded. Legolas patted his head.   
  
Legolas made his way back to Turian. The little elf was crying and Legolas hugged him.   
  
"I have loved you my brother from the moment I saw you and every moment since. I am so proud of you. Do not feel pain. I must leave you now."   
  
Legolas ran to the door before he could change his mind. Once outside he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Taking deep breaths he tried to ease the pain building up inside him. For five years he had risked everything for Noralis and Turian. For sixty years he had given everything for Noralis and his Naneth. For 140 years he had spent his life protecting the ones he loved. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the stairs.   
  
Running as fast as he could he came to the stables. He knew his way around Mirkwood from the patrols. He would take one of the horses but he would leave it at the border. He made his way up the usual path leading from Mirkwood. He could still feel Turian's grief and Laomir's anger. However he did not know what hit him when a burst of emotion passed through his brain. Feeling like a dwarf has just hit him with an axe he veered a little in his seat position on the horse. He had not felt like that since. . . Legolas pushed his horse hard to make it to the border.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What???!!!"   
  
Laomir winced at the loudness of his voice.   
  
Thranduil leaped up and began to pace on the rug. He ran his hands through his hair and then it looked like he would pull it out. Laomir stood up.   
  
"Thranduil, what do we do?"   
  
He stopped pacing and looked at her.   
  
"Did you believe him?"   
  
She looked down at the ground and nodded. It was the truth. The anger she had seen in that young elf had terrified her. She had felt scared.   
  
Thranduil continued his pacing.   
  
"I do not believe this Laomir. Why? How? This does not make sense!"   
  
He sat heavily down on the chair and put his face in his hands. Then he began to sob. Laomir stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She was about to rock him when she realised that this was the same thing that she had done with Legolas only a couple of hours before.   
  
After a while Thranduil stood up. His previous behaviour had changed and she now saw the King of Mirkwood standing before her.   
  
"We must talk to him. If he is guilty, we must find out what happened. I have seen the heart of that elf. It is not black. I believe he is in his room."   
  
Going out the door Thranduil motioned to the house guards to follow him. Making their way to Legolas' chambers, Thranduil pounded on the door. It seemed that his previous pain had switched to anger. When they received no reply they burst into the room. They saw a bed which no one had laid in and that was all. The window was closed. Thranduil turned to his captain.   
  
"Alert the guards, I want my nephew found. Seal the palace, no one in or out. Take him to the study." Thranduil stalked to the door. There he turned around "Be gentle, the poor elf is traumatised enough."   
  
The captain saluted and left to carry out the orders. Laomir stared at Thranduil. She followed him to their chambers. She watched him for a time purposefully moving things around before asking.  
  
"Do you really believe that he would killed Sorian and Noralis?"   
  
Thranduil turned to her.   
  
"No, but you did. Else why did you not stay with him in the forest? You let him go, Laomir. I know you well enough to know you were afraid."   
  
She nodded. "I saw anger in his heart and I was afraid. But I also saw fear and vulnerability. . ."   
  
Thranduil was about to answer when the door was opened and a guard walked in.   
  
"Forgive me my king, but we have information. One of the stable boys gave him a horse and he left the palace about three hours ago. We know not his destination. It is thought that he rode south."   
  
Thranduil felt his heart clench at the thought. Darkness reigned down south, spiders and orcs hunted there. He stood up. Turning to the guard he spoke.   
  
"Continue the search. Round up the trackers. Alert all posts. Stop him at all costs. He is to be brought back to the palace immediately."   
  
"Of course my king."   
  
The guard bowed and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning Laomir made her way to the nursery. She knew she would have to tell Turian that his brother was missing.   
  
She entered the room Asfloth was looking out the window with a sad look on his face. Then she saw Turian still lying on the bed. He had tears rolling down his face. She ran to him.   
  
"Turian, Turian what is it little one?"   
  
He turned his head to her and she saw the same heart broken expression that she had seen in Legolas' face the night before. He blinked at her before whispering.   
  
"Why did you not love him?"   
  
Laomir's heart took a very painful beat. She leaned in close asking.   
  
"What do you mean little one?"   
  
Turian sniffled and buried his head in the pillow.   
  
"You say you love us and then you keep hurting him."   
  
Laomir shook her head at him. "No Turian, I love Legolas." She put her arms around the little elfling and lifted him off the bed. He still remained limp in her arms. She carried him to one of the chairs with Asfloth trailing behind her.   
  
Turian sat in her lap sucking his thumb furiously. Asfloth looked at him then at his Naneth before running to his bed. Coming back she saw some letters. He held them out to her.   
  
"Legolas gave me these to give to you. I was also to tell you when Turian was sad."   
  
Laomir looked at the letters, then Asfloth and finally Turian. She did not yet have the courage to take the letters yet. She took a deep breath, then another and then decided she needed one more. Looking again at Asfloth she said.   
  
"Go to Ada and bid him to come here. Make sure he knows how important this is." She heard him run down the hall yelling for his Ada. Laomir looked at Turian. His eyes were wide open and she could feel him rocking himself. She now knew that both these little elves were in trouble.   
  
After a few moments Thranduil ran in. He saw Turian looking very much like Legolas did when he first arrived, he saw Laomir looking lost and Asfloth holding some letters. He sat down.   
  
Laomir spoke in a voice which mirrored her confusion.   
  
"Before Legolas left yesterday he came to Turian to say goodbye and to Asfloth to give him some letters. I have not read them yet. He was under the impression that we were going to hurt him, I think. Is that right Turian?"   
  
Turian blinked and then shook his head. Thranduil only now noticed his own son standing all alone. He put his arms out to the little one and Asfloth ran to his Ada handing him the letters.   
  
Thranduil looked at Turian before he spoke.   
  
"Turian we want to help you and Legolas. To do that we need to know what happened to your Ada and brother. Do you know?"   
  
Turian tucked his head into Laomir's breast and they saw vigorous shaking. Laomir gave a cold glance at Thranduil. She knew he needed to know such things but attacking Turian like that would not get answers. Very gently Laomir drew large circles across Turian's back. Quietly she asked.  
  
"Do you know why Legolas left?" Thranduil saw him hesitate and then reach down, his hands seemed to be searching for something. Before Thranduil knew what was happening Asfloth squirmed out of his arms and ran to the bed. Pulling out Mansloth he gave him to Turian.   
  
Laomir brushed some of the hair off Turian's forehead. He was now both sucking his thumb and stroking Mansloth. Again she asked.   
  
"Turian, we want Legolas to stay here, with you, me, Thranduil and Asfloth. Do you believe that?" She felt him shake against her body. Turian stopped and then closed his eyes. He shrugged. Laomir held him closer.   
  
"It is the truth Turian. We want you both to be here. We do not want Legolas gone."   
  
Turian still would not say a word. Laomir looked at Thranduil helplessly. Asfloth tugged on Thranduil's arm for attention before speaking quietly in his ear though Laomir and Turian heard.   
  
"Legolas said it was not his safe place. You had two children and you didn't want a third. He said he would ruin it for Turian."   
  
Thranduil met his wife's eyes. Looking down at Turian she asked.   
  
"Is Asfloth correct?"   
  
Turian nodded.  
  
"Oh Elbereth!" Laomir sighed. She pulled Turian higher in her lap and motioned for Thranduil to sit closer.  
  
"Turian, we want both you and Legolas to stay with us. You are our nephews. You are already part of our family. Do you understand?"  
  
Turian stayed sucking his thumb and stroking Mansloth. Thranduil decided he would have to speak.  
  
"I know it has not been easy for you Turian. But we wish to help. Trust us. We will be your family now. You will be like our son. When we find Legolas he will be treated the same. . ."  
  
"No he won't." Thranduil spluttered to a stop when he heard the quiet voice. He looked down at Turian to see the piercing eyes staring at him.  
  
"You promised Legos wouldn't go and now he's gone and I'm alone. I hate you! I hate you!!"  
  
He struggled out of Laomir's grasp and ran to the other room. Asfloth ran after him.  
  
Sitting in the nursery Thranduil and Laomir stared at each other. Laomir got up and put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder before picking up the letters in his lap.  
  
"Let Asfloth go to him now. We will go later"  
  
Thranduil nodded wearily and looked at his own letter. Laomir was about to rip hers open when Asfloth ran in breathlessly. "Nana, Turian locked himself in the wardrobe of the guest room and he won't come out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the long awaited chapter 7.  
  
Sorry it has taken so long but exams were annoying. For any who want to know the story is pretty much written now, I will be posting a lot sooner than I have been.  
  
To the following people who have been so nice. Badger Lord, Me (not me 'Me' your still cool) Lessien Helyanwe (here you are!), Dragon of the North (get better soon), Daw The Minstrel, findabhair, Linwe Seregon, pris, MadMaddie, Morloth, MoroTheWolfGod, Myfanwy,  
  
Thanks for all the support!  
  
Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Resim was one of Mirkwood's most respected warriors. A strong elf, he was particularly good at the bow. He also would choose to train an elf and if he befriended you it would be a friendship to the end of days.  
  
Right now the party of 15 elves were returning from a patrol in the southern borders. It had been along and arduous day and each elf was looking forward to their own home the next day. Resim was the scout this day and so he spent most of the time ahead of the party. They were but one day from the palace when he heard the noise.  
  
Immediately he crouched down and whistled to the others. The sound was not very regular and it stopped and started at odd intervals. He took out his blade, ready to strike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had left the horse behind the night earlier. While it had made his passage quicker it had begun to rain and his tracks stood out. He was cold and his food was gone, having eaten it in the middle of the night. He didn't know what to do. Looking around he picked a tree and began to climb up it. Legolas was feeling frazzled. His head ached from constantly feeling Turian 's grief, and more importantly trying to block it. Normally he loved being close to his brother and during hard times there is nothing nicer than feeling an elfling's delight at all the strange things in life. But now it just hurt.  
  
He decided to take a break and climbed into a tree. With his arms wrapped around his legs he tried to sort through his emotions and figure out where he was going. He knew he was being tracked. One did not kill two princes of Mirkwood and escape without punishment. He smacked his fist against the trunk of the tree. Why did he tell her all that was going through his mind? In fact it was on a constant loop. Now that he had let his guard down he wasn't concentrating on blocking Turian as well and before he realized what happened, he felt Turian crying and he could feel the tears that were inside his younger brother. With a groan Legolas got up again. He had to keep going. By now the pain in his head had increased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laomir sat outside the wardrobe. They initially had tried to pry open the door of it but the clever minx had jammed it somehow. Laomir, Thranduil and Asfloth had spent most of the morning outside just talking to the little one inside. For the first time Laomir was beginning to have misgivings about taking on these two. Asfloth entered noisily and ran to his Nana's arms. Looking up at her he asked.  
  
"Why are they so sad Nana?"  
  
Laomir looked down at her little elf. The little one was a carbon copy of Thranduil. He had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. She kissed the little pointed noise before answering.  
  
"They have no Naneth or Ada my pet. It makes them very sad. Turian's older brother Noralis died. So many things happened that it made them really sad."  
  
Asfloth seemed to consider this before looking into his Nana's face again.  
  
"Nana, I'm afraid you and Ada are going to die too. Will you?"  
  
Laomir felt immediately guilty for this. Asfloth was barely 6. He shouldn't be worried about death at his age. Having said that, neither should Turian or Legolas. She hugged her son tighter and whispered to him.  
  
"I have no intention of leaving you anytime time soon, my son. Neither has Ada. But do not worry about what might happen. Know we love you always. Do you believe me Asfloth?"  
  
Looking down at her son. She then felt him wrap his arms around her neck and give her a sloppy kiss.  
  
"Please don't ever go Nana. I don't want to be sad like Legolas and Turian."  
  
Laomir crinkled her brow and held her son. She closed her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I can't make that promise Asfloth. I wish I could. If it ever happens, I will never really be gone, I will always be beside you." She felt Asfloth nod his head and grip her tighter. However she could not stop the pain in her heart from hearing the muffled sobs from behind the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still Resim crouched, readying himself for the attack. The movement had stopped for a few minutes and he was about to call for the others when he heard a noise again. There was only one person, but who it was or what he or she was doing he knew not. He decided to take no chances and to ready himself. He would not aim to kill, just subdue. The noise got closer. Breathing deeply and gently Resim looked around before launching himself at the figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was now getting very tired. He should be more alert but his need for sleep was winning. It took a lot of energy to keep fighting his brother. Yet he could not take away the pain, as was his gift. He was trying to leave Turian and not contact him. If he comforted him Turian would know he would be back. He had to leave.  
  
Though he remark to himself, if he went back there was not going to be much left of himself. He walked past a giant oak when a hard wrapped around his neck. Reacting quickly he swung trying to break the hold and using his other hand and both legs began kicking scratching and punching the figure.  
  
They were thrown heavily to the ground and Legolas continued his fight against the attacker. However he was bigger stronger and obviously had more energy because soon Legolas was in a submissive hold. The attacker was using his legs to choke him and his arms to keep his own hands in a bone breaking lock.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Resim felt relieved to have the attacker subdued. He had not heard any other noises throughout the forest. Though the elf had been talking and grumbling to himself a little.  
  
With the intruder's arm bent painfully backwards and his head locked in a throat hold between Resim's legs, Resim finally got a good look at the intruder.  
  
"Legolas!!!"  
  
Legolas locked eyes with Resim and with a sad look whispered.  
  
"Let me go Resim, I have to leave."  
  
Resim looked down at the young elf. Barely out of Novice school and two thoughts went through his head. One: What happened? Two: Hadn't he trained him better than this not to be caught?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Laomir sat in her chambers. The half opened letter given to her by Legolas was sitting still unread in her lap. From the open balcony she heard the sound of the forest normally it soothed her, today it pained her. She was at a loss to do about the two elflings in her care. Turian, such a beautiful elf with a lovely personality. It hurt her to think that he was hurting as well. She was trying everything she could think of to help him but nothing was working. Things were looking desperate with him.  
  
Legolas as she thought of him she sighed. She was beginning to think it was hopeless with that little one. She could not deny that he was loosing himself more and more each day. The running away was a sign that he couldn't take himself much more. She ran fingers through her hair. What does she expect? Deterioration? Or until he erupts into violence or suicide? Did he kill them? Why? Why would he kill his father and his younger brother? She knew he took care of Turian. . .and yet he had left. Was he a danger to Thranduil, Asfloth, Turian and herself? Would he kill them like he killed Sorian and Noralis? Why?  
  
As strong a person as Laomir is, everyone reaches the breaking point eventually. Laomir no longer could hide the worry that was inside her. For weeks since Legolas arrived she had worried about his emotional state and was trying to help him. Now she worried that he would never recover. Laomir set her head in her hands and allowed the tears to roll.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas felt despair flow through him. Resim obviously didn't know what to do, as he still hadn't released the hold. He knew he was going back to the palace. Again his own guard with Turian was reduced and his mind was filled with elfling tears and grief. His head now ached and Legolas could not suppress the moan of agony that came out. He was becoming less aware of his surroundings and he closed his eyes. His stomach was now sick and he felt the need to throw up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Resim could ask any questions he needed to or even open his mouth to ask them, the remainder of the patrol approached and the leader captain asked.  
  
"What happened Resim, who is this?"  
  
Resim looked down at Legolas before answering.  
  
"This is Legolas, son of Sorian brother of King Thranduil." As he was saying this he saw Legolas' eyes close in defeat and his whole posture slumped. Resim began to get worried.  
  
The captain meanwhile looked at Resim, then at Legolas, then finally at Resim again and asked.  
  
"Why do you have him in a choke hold Resim?"  
  
Still looking at Legolas, Resim quietly answered  
  
"Just saying hello."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The captain rolled his eyes and motioned to the others.  
  
"We will make camp here tonight. Same watches as last night. Resim take care of the prince. The others go and get organized."  
  
Resim releases his hold on Legolas still careful in case he tried to bolt anywhere. He saw that the young elf had passed out under his hold. Gently he picked him up and brought him to the edge of what would be the fire. The healer for the group began to examine him. Resim went and got some covers to cover the elf with.  
  
Before he was finished with this job however a whistle echoed through the group. The captain got up and for the second time that night rolled his eyes muttering "what now. . runaway princes. . .lost food. . . no horses. . . anyone would think we weren't meant to go home." The other elves around him grinned as this was the way of this captain. He was famous for going on his long rants.  
  
The returning signal was given and now four elves entered the clearing. The fire had been lit and the atmosphere was cheery.  
  
A tracker appeared followed by three others from the palace guard. They approached the captain.  
  
"Sir, we are a party from the King under orders to find his nephew Prince Legolas. We are to return him to the palace immediately."  
  
The captain nodded.  
  
"I understand however he is in no condition to return tonight. He will pass the night with this group and we will accompany you to the palace."  
  
The tracker agreed and dispatched one of the guards with a message to the king that his nephew had been found and they would return the next day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Resim walked the perimeter of the camp and then made his way back to the fire. Legolas was on his side curled up into a ball. He hadn't eaten and refused to speak to any who tried to get him to open. Resim sat beside him and pulled down the blanket. Two eyes looked into the dirt and Resim handed him a cup but Legolas made no move to take it. Resim quietly said.  
  
"It will help with the pain Legolas."  
  
He didn't hear any reply but he wasn't expecting any. Resim looked at the silent, completely unmoving elf and decided to help him up. Putting his arm around his shoulder he helped the elf up and got him to sip some of the cup.  
  
"The pain was bad this time Legolas. Is Turian well?" Legolas made no sound and Resin left him alone. With a final pat on Legolas' shoulder Resim was about to leave him when he heard a whimper. He turned back and locked eyes with Legolas. Legolas send him a wave of grief, fear, anger and trauma. It took all of Resim's strength not to run but what was holding him there was the knowledge that it was worse for Legolas. He hunkered down in front of the elf. Whispering to him.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Vigorous nodding was his reply so Resim sat and let Legolas lay his head in his lap. Gently he sung the tales of old. When Legolas was asleep he left to the fire to get something for his rumbling stomach.  
  
Returning to the fire he met with the rest of the patrol. One of the elves nodded to Resim as he passed and tossed him a water skin saying.  
  
"Why does that elfling look familiar?" Another elf countered in a jeering tone.  
  
"Oh please Strel he is a prince of Mirkwood. You probably saw him during command training."  
  
Resim interrupted there.  
  
"He isn't in command training. He is just part of the normal warriors."  
  
Another elf spoke then.  
  
"Unusual for Sorian's son not to be leading. He seems too quiet. He probably is very royal on the patrols."  
  
Again Resim launched into defence this time he launched a scathing attack on the elf who spoke.  
  
"No, he does his work the same. I would patrol with him any day. He also has a good sense of humour. . ." Here Resim stopped shook his head and then continued with a grin. ". . . he was the elf who switched Toral's lembas with pipeweed."  
  
As he spoke that laughter erupted throughout the group. Toral was a known elf who had very strong opinions about himself and others. To see him yelping as he tasted pipeweed ended up being one of the most enjoyable moments of Resim's career.  
  
As the laughter ended one of the elves remarked.  
  
"He was very ill the night the Lady Mariene died. I remember his screams of agony."  
  
Resim nodded as he thought back on that night. On the patrol in the southern borders, Legolas had told them the night before he knew he had a baby brother. No one asked him how he knew and he did not say. Legolas was fine throughout the day and nothing seemed to be bothering him. However that night when he was supposed to be on watch one of the guards had found him doubled up in agony. As the night wore on his pain got worse and they had to retreat from the borders lest orcs hear the screams.  
  
Resim recalled with a shudder that night and the next day. No herbs helped him. Over and over he cried out that his mother was dying and he begged them all to go to her. It was then the commander decided to return to the palace. He sent scouts ahead to see if there was an attack on the palace while they got ready to return and defend it. Late that afternoon the pain seemed to ebb for Legolas and he seemed to recover and sleep.  
  
The next morning Resim went to his side. Legolas was still a little feverish and was covered in all the cloaks of the other elves. He sat beside him and let him lay his head in his lap. He heard the quiet sound of Legolas' voice and had to lean in carefully to hear it.  
  
"My mother is dead, Resim."  
  
"No Legolas, you do not know this. She just had a baby. You are still weak after yesterday. . ."  
  
Legolas interrupted him and in a bitter voice said.  
  
"She is!! It was her pain I was feeling. She said goodbye to me. I can't take care of Turian as well, Resim I can't I can't I can't I can't. . ."  
  
Legolas dissolved into sobs and Resim held him close. This was Legolas' secret. He felt the pain of others. Resim shook his head, why make a child who feels the pain of others a warrior?  
  
Back at the fireplace the conversation had moved on from Legolas to archery. Resim looked over at the sleeping form close by the fire and muttered.  
  
"What has happened this time elfling?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review? 


	8. Chapter 8

Brothers In Arms Chapter 8  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Disclaimer: We are not making any money from this at all, we do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Everyone!  
  
Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry x100 for being so late in updating. A couple of things happened and I had to go away for a while so I couldn't update. But at last here is Chapter 8.  
  
To all of you who reviewed thanks a lot, it has been great support. To those who offered cookies.they are tasty.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil half sat half lay in his chair in his private chambers. This was a room, which only three living people in middle earth knew about: his wife, his bodyguard and his assistant. Looking about the room there was good reason for this as it was quite simply a mess. Hanging from the walls were a selection of bows ranging from those of young children to adults. Across the desk were papers and above the fireplace was a broken arrow. The first arrow he had ever fired.   
  
Thranduil himself was twirling a quill in his fingertips as he thought about the present situation. He looked again at the letter still unopened before him on his desk. A Dobhracht? That is a gift is it not? Healers have longed for that? Celebrations were made for weeks when one was found like Mariene (Legolas' and Turian's mother) when she first realised. Thranduil shifted a little in his seat. Her death had been tragic and had been part of the reason his brother had moved permanently out of the palace and to his own home. Legolas never did return to the patrols after. . .Did Sorian stop him.  
  
Swinging his chair around he gazed out the window over the woods. Laomir had said he killed them. Yet for the last hours he had spent debating this, his heart would not let him even consider that possibility. The quill now abandoned he picked up an arrow and began to twirl it again in his fingers. Guilt ran through his heart. He should not have forced his grief onto Legolas. No wonder he screamed and hit out. Thranduil stretched himself out in the chair and put his feet onto the desk. If he did not kill them, then who did? The western area where his brother lived was not as dangerous as the south. Still it was not full protected by the patrols of Mirkwood and Sorian had refused to have any protection saying that he was perfectly gifted with a sword and that Legolas was the same.  
  
Swinging himself back to the desk he spied the letter again. He had not opened it and at the moment he did not seem to have any intention of opening it or even looking at it. Leaning forwards he picked up a thick leather bound book and began to write. This always was his retreat, to sit and to write. His journal had been a gift from Sorian one hundred years after he had gifted him with the same. Sorian said he had waited so long so that by then he might have a family and something to write in it. Looking down at his book Thranduil smiled. Sorian had given it to him just after he had met Laomir. He had been correct, most of the book was about her, their hopes and dreams and now the life of their child. Or should that now be children? Laomir he knew still held a vigil outside Turian's door. He could sit there no more. He had needed a little time to himself.  
  
He sat up and walked to a cabinet by the wall and grabbed a glass of water. As he looked around he wondered if Sorian had put any more paintings into his private office in his home. At that moment it was like lightening going through his brain. With a growl he called to himself.  
  
"How can I have been so stupid!?"   
  
Almost running through the hidden door in the bookcase and entered his official chambers. Calling out to Berol his assistant and best friend, he sat down in his chair.   
  
The door opened and an elf walked purposely through the door and then stood before Thranduil.   
  
"My King, you yelled?"   
  
Thranduil glared at the elf before saying.   
  
"Very funny Berol, another word and I will cut your tongue out with my letter opener."   
  
Berol ever the quick tongue replied.   
  
"Better that than your paper weight."   
  
With a wave of his hand the joking stopped and Thranduil got down to business.   
  
"Berol, tomorrow I need to go to my brother's home. A personal matter but of the utmost importance. It must also be kept secret. Can you organize it with Captain Florat?"  
  
Berol looked in surprise at his king.   
  
"Of course my lord. I will also tell Deral. Do you have any special need in going to the house that they need to be aware of?"   
  
Thranduil turned to look out the window over the gardens. He could tell his friend now, after all he knew about his own space. But he decided not to. This was a secret between his brother and himself. He shook his head and turned to face his friend.   
  
"No, I just have to go there." He paused for a moment as he watched his close friend and assistant nod his head slowly. Turning back to the window he spoke. "When they return with Legolas, bring him here to me alone...also can you make sure there is lunch available in my gardens as soon as he arrives. That will be all, thank you Berol."   
  
Berol bowed again before leaving the chamber to organize everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Resim walked beside his charge as they entered through the gates of the palace. He watched as Legolas' shoulders tightened up and he seemed to get even more nervous.   
  
The Captain met with a messenger and then called the warriors around.  
  
"We will go and get changed and rest as usual. Go to the barracks now. Legolas, follow me."  
  
Resim watched as Legolas literally jumped in surprise when the captain had said that. He made a move to follow him, but the captain put up a cautionary hand.  
  
"He needs to do this alone. But he knows where you are after."  
  
Resim nodded his head and watched as they entered the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Following behind, Legolas wondered if this was the last day he would spend outside. Surely he would now be punished for his crimes. He stopped at the door and mentally said goodbye to the sun and light. At least they had not put him into shackles as soon as he had returned. Outside a large oak door, the captain stopped beside another elf. They spoke for a second and the strange elf said.   
  
"You may enter now, Prince Legolas."  
  
He looked up in surprise at the elf; he had not been called that in a long time. He opened the door and entered the chamber. Once inside he saw his uncle writing something at the writing desk over to the left hand side of the room. His uncle stood up and grabbed his cloak before saying.  
  
"Walk with me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil opened a door in a bookcase Legolas would never have thought existed and motioned to Legolas to follow him. Down two flights of stairs, through two doors and a long corridor before finally outside to the open air. Taking a deep breath Legolas looked about in happiness at the world. He had not been locked up.yet.   
  
Following his uncle they went along more pathways before finally going through a door half hidden by some vines. Once inside Legolas stared in wonder at the garden. It was more like a wood but the smell from the flowers and the sense of peace did wonders for the place. He followed Thranduil until they were both seated beside a small pond. Here they were silent for a few minutes until Thranduil began to speak.  
  
"I am very glad to see you back Legolas. I .know what you said to Laomir. I do not know really how to answer that." Here Thranduil took a deep breath and he bowed his head. "I love.loved my brother Legolas in a way that I know only the oldest can understand. However he is gone and all that I have left of him is you and Turian. I was so angry when Laomir told me that I was nearly ready to have you shackled on the spot." Here Thranduil stopped and looked into the eyes that were observing him. "Yet something in me screams every time I think it may have been you. It screams your innocent and not to believe it. I am of the habit of listening to myself so that is the reason you are not actually in shackles." Thranduil ended this little speech with a small smile.   
  
"I know nothing about you, or what happened to you or even if Elrond told the truth in the gift you have. Maybe in this letter you would have told me some of those secrets." Here he took out the letter from his cloak and stared at Legolas.  
  
Legolas knew some form of reply was needed so he nodded his head a little. Thranduil seemed to be grateful at that and handed the letter to him.  
  
"I do not wish to know in a letter you have left when you leave. I would prefer to know from your own mouth." Very gently he picked up Legolas' hand and pressed the letter into his palm. Legolas looked into the eyes of his uncle and as gently as he could he felt for any lies or deceit. He felt none. He nodded his head at the gift.   
  
Thranduil however had not finished yet.  
  
"I am not a healer, I do not help those with emotions. I am a warrior and a king, but let me help you in this way. You are my nephew and my blood. No harm shall come to you in this home. If by my blood or my life I can help or protect you I will. Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine and any friend of yours will be welcomed into my home. You know my chambers and this is my garden. The door to both will always be open. These gardens are big enough that four people could be in here and never know it. Please use them as your own."   
  
Legolas stared in surprise at the vow that came from his uncle's lips. It was a vow that was made by a warrior when they joined a patrol, however Legolas had never heard it said as honestly or with as much feeling as he did then. He knew he would not find any lies or deceit from Thranduil and he didn't. Lowering his head he took a shaky breath before looking at Thranduil and answering.   
  
"Thank You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review? 


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers In Arms Chapter 9  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi? (Ducks as rotten vegetables are thrown repeatedly at her head) I'm sorry!! (Ducks again as a flying cabbage narrowly misses her head.) I have a new chapter up! (Looks up and is happy to see no vegetables.) It's a little short though. (She is knocked out cold by a volley of rotting food).  
  
******************************************  
  
They sat eating lunch by a small pond or lake really. Thranduil knew he would have to bring Legolas into the house and get him to help with Turian but for now he wanted to spend a moment with the young elf where there was no expectations only relaxation. They ate a little food, not enough in Thranduil's opinion but enough to reassure him over the health of his nephew.  
  
Looking over he watched his nephew relax and Thranduil turned away and felt himself being drawn away to nature. He lost himself in the sound of the trees and the animals.  
  
Legolas had felt himself drawn a little into the power of nature as he sat after lunch. Looking at his uncle he saw him relax and a small smile appear in his mouth. Legolas decided to try again He drew in several deep breaths and let go a little of the pain around his heart.  
  
He closed his eyes and expected to hear the murmur of trees. He tried to remember what it was like to feel nature but it was difficult. Inside, in his heart he was tired. He tried again to hear the trees but instead a sharp voice echoed through his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was at his home.  
  
"Legolas you have to go to Lorien!"  
  
It felt like he was watching himself. It was in his fathers study . . . but this happened months ago, it was an on going argument. He saw himself answer back with all the anger.  
  
"Ada I am NOT going to Lorien, I can control it. It doesn't even affect me anymore."  
  
His father stood up at that and faced his son.  
  
"Do not think you fool me. Turian, Noralis and I, we are destroying you. Your personality is being split. Can you not see this? It is still too dangerous to put you back to the patrols. Go to Lorien, follow in your mother's footsteps. Get the help you need with us."  
  
His son turned away and through gritted teeth spat out.  
  
"I am NOT a healer. I do not need some witch in Lorien treating me!! I am not my mother, I am a warrior. Let me go back to the patrols. That is my life. I never wanted this. Why me? I can't take this!!!"  
  
Sorian looked sadly as his son stormed out the door and ran away. To the Legolas watching he saw his father's shoulders sag and he sat heavily back on his chair. The weight of Middle Earth rested there. Legolas reached out with a hand to reassure him and to say sorry. Then he saw a face peer through the door. Gasping he saw his brother enter.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Do not fear Noralis, I am well. I know he does not mean it." Noralis crept towards his father and placed his hand on his knee.  
  
"Ada, do not worry, he has lost himself in all of us. It hurts him that he cannot go back to the patrols. He misses his friends. He is sad for what he had and angry at what he has been given." Sorian looked at his son and nodded at his wise words. He placed his hand on his son's and whispered.  
  
"I know this. But he cannot go back to the patrols until he can see between the different feelings. Lorien can help him, I feel it in my bones."  
  
Noralis swallowed hard and looked at his father. "Ada?" he whispered "Why did Naneth give this to Legolas and not me?"  
  
Sorian looked away into the fire.  
  
"She always felt Legolas would make a great healer. She had indecision over whom to give it to? In the end her heart told her another child would come who it was destined for."  
  
Noralis nodded and then looked up to his father's face. "I was not that child?"  
  
Sorian leaned down and put his arms around his son. Though nearly an adult every elfling needed hugs from Ada's and Sorian was never one to deny them.  
  
"Nay my child. She saw in you a strong compassionate heart and a gentle soul. You already have the feelings without the outward need of the dobhracht's power. Never think that you are not special little one. I love you more than you know."  
  
To Legolas who was trying to watch, this moment was painful and he did not even try and stop the tears that were flowing.  
  
It was at that moment when he turned around he saw not the study but the hallway . . .He whimpered, not the hallway he couldn't take this again.  
  
It was night, the lanterns had been lit, the light glinted off the blade. He knew his Ada was lying above in the landing, he could no longer feel the warmth that came from him, he was gone. Beneath him his brother lay crying . . . begging . . .. pleading. . .The knife looked beautiful as it glinted in the darkness, a warm colour reflected off it. Holding the knife with shaking hands he drew it above his head, taking calming breaths and concentrating hard, he felt his brother relax and the knife plunged downwards . . .  
  
A touch on his arm and Legolas jumped with a yelp. He stared wide-eyed at his uncle as he lay whimpering on the ground. When did he lie down? Thranduil put his arms around him. Legolas took deep breaths, he couldn't breathe. He was trying to get himself and his emotions in check when agony flared in his heart and he suddenly groaned and pulled his legs to his chest.  
  
Thranduil watched as his nephew's back arched and he gasped out in what seemed like agony. It took him a moment to act. He leaned down and tried calling to Legolas.  
  
Legolas heard Thranduil calling him. Asking what was wrong. He felt his uncle put his arm under his knees and around his back. He wanted to call out, but nothing came.  
  
*************************************  
  
Review? 


	10. Chapter 10

Brothers In Arms Chapter 10  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Everyone!  
  
To all of you who reviewed thanks a lot, it has been great support.  
  
A lot of stuff has been going on lately and I lost a very good friend of mine recently.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil carried Legolas as he made his way quickly out of the garden. His heart was racing and he fought to control his breathing. He had no idea why Legolas suddenly got pain but he knew what Legolas had been thinking about. Whether by accident or on purpose he had seen the memories. He was trying to figure out what they meant when Legolas began to move within his arms.  
  
"Hush Legolas. We are going to the healers."  
  
"No..........please let me go." Thranduil didn't listen so Legolas kicked his legs and fought until he let him to the ground. He took a few shaky breaths before turning to Thranduil.  
  
"I must get to Turian."  
  
He began to walk away but was held back by Thranduil.  
  
"What about you? Up until a moment ago you were in pain. Let me take you to the healers. . ." he was cut off as Legolas spoke again.  
  
"No. I am well."  
  
Thranduil was about to order him to leave with him but seeing the determined look in his eye and the squared off shoulder he decided to admit defeat. If he tried to force him, Thranduil knew Legolas would fight harder against him.  
  
They returned to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas entered the room his brother had hidden in. Laomir had told him Turian had hidden in the wardrobe and they could not get him out. Legolas noticed she did not even look him in the eye as she said all this to him. He did not even try and figure out what Laomir was feeling. After the incident outside Legolas was fighting to keep himself relaxed and not overcome by all the pain now racing through him.  
  
He entered the room silently. He looked at the wardrobe and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath a slight grin appeared then on his face. He walked to the bed beside the wardrobe and sat heavily down on it.  
  
"Game up, Tur. Sunrise is back." With that he began to jump up and down on the bed. He heard a muffled yelp and then a blonde head appeared from underneath it and looked up at him.  
  
Legolas met the gaze of his brother. Turian looked sorrowfully and accusingly at him. Legolas felt really guilty for leaving. While his reasons seemed the best at the time, with the harsh reality of days and time afterwards he was not so sure.  
  
"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered.  
  
For Turian that was enough and he launched at his older brother and wrapping two little arms around his neck he hugged him tight.  
  
They held each other brother-to-brother like they had so many times before. Each drew comfort from the other and Legolas was surprised at how much he had missed his little brother. After a time Turian drew back and he looked up at Legolas, his eyes asking the question Legolas knew the answer to.  
  
"I will not leave you like that again. I will be here."  
  
Turian wrapped his arms back around his brother. Legolas leaned a little back on the bed so they were both relaxing. After a time Legolas asked a question.  
  
"How did you get out of the wardrobe without anyone looking?"  
  
Turian looked up at his brother, and he saw a slightly nervous look.  
  
"I was never in it. I tried to but I broke the lock and a shelf. I hid under the bed."  
  
Legolas looked down in surprise at his brother.  
  
"They told me that you hid in there all the time I was gone. Did they ever look under the bed?"  
  
Turian shook his head.  
  
"As'oth heard the shelf fall and he could not open the door. He told his Nana. She never looked anywhere else for me."  
  
Legolas laughed a little at this new information. They were silent for a few moments and in that time Legolas began to pull some cobwebs from his brother's hair and clothes. Turian again looked up.  
  
"Legos, do you think La'ir and Thran'ul will play hide and seek?"  
  
"I do not see why not. Why?"  
  
Turian shrugged.  
  
"I think I am good at that game."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laomir and Thranduil stood facing each other for a few moments after Legolas went through the door. Thranduil told Asfloth to go to the kitchens and see if a lunch could be sent to the family chambers. Thranduil watched as his son ran purposefully away, determination in every step to carry the important message.  
  
He looked at his wife and they began to walk towards their chambers.  
  
"I am going to Sorian's home tomorrow."  
  
Laomir stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Tomorrow? With Legolas back not even a day. Who will take care of him Thranduil? What are we to do with him? No, I forbid it, I need you here."  
  
The volume of her voice had begun to rise as she went through the sentence. Now that they were at their chambers Thranduil turned to her.  
  
"Yes I must go. Tomorrow is the best time. He is exhausted and he must rest. Too much has happened in the last few days and I am determined that the next couple of days will be complete rest for him."  
  
Laomir stalked on the rug in front of the fire.  
  
"Have you no thought for the safety of your wife and child. He is a killer Thranduil."  
  
"What in Elbereth's name are you talking about? We do not know what happened. I am going tomorrow to try and find out. Safety? Laomir you are in a palace surrounded by guards. Your personal bodyguard is never more than a few meters away. Besides he will not do anything."  
  
Laomir turned and said coldly.  
  
"You can not be certain of that Thranduil."  
  
Thranduil stood facing her. He placed his hand gently on her arm.  
  
"I feel it as certain as the sun will rise tomorrow. He did not kill them freely. I can feel it."  
  
Laomir shook his hand away.  
  
"There is another explanation for what happened Thranduil. You are too blind to see it. Sorian was not a good father to Legolas. Legolas may have killed him to get away from him. Look at the elf he had bruises on his back. Where did he get those from?"  
  
Thranduil faced her eyes blazing.  
  
"My brother would never hurt his children he loved. . ."  
  
"Yes, he loved them" she spat out sarcastically. "He sent his son to be a warrior, never telling anyone he was a Dobracht. What sort of parent would do that Thranduil?"  
  
"We do not know what happened."  
  
"Yes, how will we find out a traumatized elf who wont talk? An elfling who hides in wardrobes? Be realistic Thranduil we will never find out."  
  
Thranduil by now was doing the stalking around the room.  
  
"What do you want Laomir. Do you want me to send them away? To Lorien? Rivendell? Why not put them both in a boat to the grey havens will that solve the problem?"  
  
Laomir almost shouted back.  
  
"What else are we to do? We can't help Legolas we are not trained for him. Turian maybe, but. . ."  
  
Thranduil reared and turned back on her.  
  
"You want to split two brothers. Send one to one home and other to a different place. Have you lost your mind? No we do not have the training for the Dobracht but one will soon be here who does. They stay Laomir. I will not split them"  
  
"One who does? Where did you find this elf? Is it Elrond? Yes he made a great impression. . ."  
  
"The only problem with Elrond was your silly argument, same as right now. Stop thinking of yourself for once. Think of them. They have nothing. They have no one. Who can they trust? Before two months ago their relationship with us was minimal at the least. We met at official functions and even then they were too young to really be aquatinted with us. Now they live with us. Where is their home, their belongings? We took them from a house. They only thing they have from their old house is Mansloth. So yes I do think they need to stay together. Yes an elf is coming. Elrond wrote to Lorien and I received a message this morning. Edain of Lorien is on the way. He will be here within days. He is one of the Dobracht. And he is willing to help Legolas."  
  
Thranduil paused a moment before finishing.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I still have to prepare for tomorrow."  
  
He stormed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the room down the corridor two brothers lay side-by-side one head resting on the other's shoulder. For the first time in a long time their rest was trouble free. No dreams haunted either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review? 


	11. Chapter 11

Brothers In Arms Chapter 11  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend to infringe on any rights.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Everyone!  
  
Ok I sort of need help. I really need a Beta reader. If anyone would be interested please e-mail me. If it helps the story is written, it just takes me a while to correct it and do all that stuff.  
  
Help?  
  
Robin  
  
********************************************  
  
Laomir had not had a restful sleep. After her argument with Thranduil and his leaving, she had spent her time trying o control her simmering temper. Initially she had tried sowing but had pricked her finger so many times that she threw it against the chamber. Then she thought to study some books and herb lore, but she could not stop the words Thranduil had used running around her head. Finally she decided to go for a long hard ride. However even that had not gone well. She had actually slipped on a step and her horses' tail had slapped her in the face.  
  
Now back from a long hard gallop she thought about everything. Giving her horse the reins she let him take the pace while she tried to figure out what to do. It was then she realised she had not left a message for Asfloth. She was forgetting her own son in all of this mess. She wondered at her depth of anger and fear over Legolas.  
  
"I know not what to do anymore." She whispered to herself.  
  
It was late in the evening when she approached the stables. She dismounted this time with all the grace of a she-elf and not a she-troll she mused. Entering the palace door she walked up towards the study Thranduil was in. She knew he was about to leave to go to Sorian's house and she knew she should say goodbye. She was on the verge of entering when her stubborn nature. The one that always got her into trouble told her that he needed to go to her not the other way around.  
  
Inside the study Thranduil had shaken his head at his stubborn wife. With a quick decision he stood up walked out the door and called to Berol. He wished to leave immediately.  
  
Laomir decided it was time to check on the little ones. She wondered what would happen now. Opening the door she looked in and a small smile graced her lips. Flat on the bed was Legolas. Beside him with his head on Legolas' ribs was Turian and at the other side was Asfloth. It seemed these elves were able to rest and relax while she made herself ill with worry over them. Looking at each one she decided Thranduil was probably correct. Legolas and Turian would rest well for a number of days to come. Looking one last time from the door. She whispered good night and closed it with a click.  
  
************************************************  
  
Thranduil rode his horse through the forest of his home He didn't really notice as they headed more and more west. His mind was back at the palace with his family. It had been with a heavy heart that Thranduil had left the previous evening. The argument with Laomir and the bitter words still haunted him. So much that the patrol had left the palace a day early. He tried to reassure himself that there was nothing he could do now, yet he felt torn. He knew within his heart and his soul that Legolas did not kill them with intent. Yet Thranduil knew he had to go to his brothers' home. He had not visited it since before that night. His brother Sorian had operated on an open home policy. Any stragglers were welcome to stay the night. He would provide them with food and directions. The reality was that elves were still looked at strangely and so not many broached near the home to realise what was there.  
  
Sorian's home had been his uncles who had been lost on Mount Doom along with his brother the King. Sorian had always been the quieter of the two sons of Oropher, and he had thought about moving away from the palace for a long time. It seemed after Marienne's death Sorian felt he had no option.  
  
The home they now approached was a large flet wound around a great oak tree. The main entrance hall came out in front and wound up along the trunk were the remainder of the rooms all on different levels. Florat, a warrior and captain of Mirkwood's guards approached. He began explaining what happened the morning they had found Sorian dead.  
  
"My King, that morning, we were not greeted by anyone. This in itself was very unusual as every time previously either of the family would approach or a message would be left. We entered through the back hall. "  
  
Only Thranduil, Florat and the King's bodyguard Deral walked the path around the remains of plants of flowers. Thranduil was saddened to see most withering. Going under an archway they entered the flet.  
  
The home had not been changes from that day. Thranduil saw clay and glass jars broken and smashed. Pots were littered on the floor. The way to the main entrance and study was to go up a winding stairway to the upper balcony and landing, then down a different stairwell. As they climber they approached the landing. Here Florat stopped. "My King, we found your brother here."  
  
Thranduil looked to the stop. There was a pool of dried blood. Thranduil knew how his brother had died. He had been stabbed and left to die. He looked to the spot for a few more moments and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked to the captain.  
  
"We split up from here, my King. We knew something had happened and the family may have all been killed. One group went outside to check the grounds. Another group searched the bedrooms and we went down the stairs to check the study." Florat motioned to the stairwell. Thranduil nodded and began his descent.  
  
As they went down the stairs Thranduil saw the study door was open. He did not see the pool of dried blood directly under the balcony until pointed out by Florat.  
  
"It was here we found your nephews my King. Noralis was lying on the ground his brother was lying beside him holding and cradling the body. Initially we thought both were dead but them Legolas moved."  
  
Thranduil looked at Florat and tried to stop the quiver that was entering his voice. "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, he just shook a lot. We tried to find out where Turian was but he wouldn't respond." Here the normally composed captain's turned away for a moment, his eyes closed in memory. "We tried to get him away from Noralis but he shook us away. He would let no one touch his brother."  
  
Deral the King's personal bodyguard had been watching this exchange. He had not fully agreed with this mission but he guessed that Thranduil needed to find some answers to the questions that were flying around. He decided to ask the question he knew was most difficult for Thranduil to ask.  
  
In a gruff voice he said, "Noralis had been killed by a dagger through the heart."  
  
The captain now recovered looked in surprise at first to the King then to Deral before nodding. "Yes, instantaneous we surmised."  
  
That at least gave some reassurance to Thranduil Deral decided nodding. Then he held eyes for a moment with Florat. He wondered what he was doing but he knew it had to be done. He just hoped it would turn out well. "Did you recognise the dagger as belonging to any of the elves in the house?"  
  
It seemed to Deral after he said that, the dark Lord himself could have entered that room done a dance and no one would have noticed. The King's eyes were focused on Florat.  
  
"I knew the blades that Sorian, Legolas and Noralis all practiced with. This was not one of them." Florat glared a little at Deral before tuning back to the King.  
  
"A group of elves returned at this point to tell us that tracks had been found outside but there were so many it was hard to tell. One of the female elves began to press Legolas to get Turian and to find him."  
  
Thranduil looked back at Deral for a moment and nodded his thanks. He looked around the room again before nodding to the captain to continue.  
  
Florat walked over to the door under the balcony. "Legolas eventually left through this door and later he returned with Turian in his arms. We bundled them out to a horse straight away and sent them to the palace. In the meantime we prepared the bodies to leave."  
  
Thranduil with his back against the wall nodded once at this information. He didn't say anything. Deral glared at Florat and motioned for him to go through the door he stood by. Florat looked back with a haughty sneer. Deral pointed to his own dagger and then the door once more. This time Florat left.  
  
Deral leaned against the wall Thranduil was at.  
  
"Thank you for asking that question." Came a quiet voice. Deral nodded in reply. He put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder.  
  
"Thranduil, you could not have stopped this. I know that in my bones. Do not torture yourself over the past old friend. Look to the future."  
  
Pain filled grey eyes locked with Deral's. "I should have been there for him. He was my brother. He died on the landing floor with none near him. I would like some time alone for now."  
  
Deral made to protest before a pleading look from Thranduil stopped him.  
  
"I will be outside checking the grounds."  
  
Within moments the flet was empty.  
  
Thranduil stood looking at the spot, the same spot he had seen in Legolas' dream. He had seen the elf raise the dagger before lowering down. What did this mean? Pushing off the wall with a groan he made to his brother's study. The flet was quiet. Thranduil wished for some noise to take from the sound of his own feet padding along the floor.  
  
He entered his brother's study. So less formal than his own. On the wall were drawing done by the children. He spied horses, bows and dragons. Arrows and some bows were also on the wall. Rocks and stones were placed everywhere. The atmosphere was one of comfort. Thranduil sat at the desk a moment. He looked at the handwriting on the page in front of him. How could the person who wrote that be dead? It was written which means Sorian existed, but now Sorian is gone and he would never see any new writings like that ever again. Thranduil rose swiftly swallowing hard against a lump in his throat.  
  
He stood taking breaths deep into his lungs. Leaning down to a bottom drawer in the desk by the window he pulled the drawer out before placing it gently on the floor. Then reaching in with his hand he pulled out the red journal. He looked at it lovingly caressing the outer cover. He did not have the strength yet to open the first page but it gave him a warm feeling to see it in his arms. He put it under his cloak. He replaced the drawer again smiling at the fact that his own journal was hidden in the same spot in his own study.  
  
He paused looking again at the empty study. It got suddenly cold and Thranduil unconsciously pulled at his cloak. There was no life. They were all gone. Too quiet. He closed the door.  
  
Going to the balcony he looked around before opening the door in front of him. If memory served correct these al were guest bedrooms. He took the winding staircase and opened the door to reveal a brightly lit chamber. An unmade bed was in the middle of the wall, covers thrown to the ground. Books stood against the wall and the chamber was immaculate. A learning bow was placed respectfully in the corner. The room was filled with plant life. When in bloom it would have made for a wondrous sight. Now the plants were dying. As with the study, Thranduil did not feel he could water the plants that belonged to Noralis. A small balcony looked out over the misty mountains in the distance. Nothing was disturbed. No papers left scattered. It was all very tidy. Thranduil left the chamber, but paused at the door and bowed to its previous owner.  
  
Turian's room was easy to recognise. Only an elfling could find something so wondrous about mud and dirt, the room was nearly full of it. Rocks leaves, mud, dirt, clay, stones and flowers all littered this room. The same with the other rooms, the flowers that had bloomed were withered and brown, the little insect that Turian had been looking at, were no more. Thranduil realised all their lives had simply ended the night their father and brother had been killed. Turian's bedcovers again were flung off the bed. A book had been knocked to the floor in the process. Thranduil felt almost like he should not touch anything reached hesitantly out and picked it up. Nursery tales. Looking around the chamber he again passed over the threshold closing the door.  
  
Sorian's room was small and tidy as it had always been. Even as children Sorian would always have been the tidier of the two. There had been many flowers and plants in bloom around the room. As the balcony had been closed and Thranduil felt he could not open it. On a small chest beside the made bed were some books. Without picking them up Thranduil read the covers: Nursery Tales and the history of the first age. A small jug contained water stood beside them.  
  
Looking at the bedside dresser he saw a wooden box with herbs and flowers inside. He recognised them as healing and general herbs. They had been freshly picked that day. Now they were withered and brown. Thranduil stood in the chamber for an extra minute. He had not had as close a relationship with his brother lately as he had before. He guessed that was normal. Elves grew up, got new families and moved on. Thranduil had been busy, he knew he could have done more but he hadn't had the time. Now he would have given anything to simply have a little more time. Turning it was with a heavy heart he closed the door.  
  
Legolas' room was at the top of the stairway. It was in all honesty a mess. He could not tell if the bed had been slept in. Clothes were thrown everywhere. He saw stones, leaves and plants. A bow and quiver stood against the dressing table. In it's scabbard he found a white handled knife. Thranduil looked around the mess with a small grin. No wonder this room was at the top. Sorian could not have abided the mess. Some books were in a pile on the dressing table. Thranduil saw the fall of Gondolin as one of the titles. Casting a final look around the messy chamber he crossed the threshold.  
  
To get to the back entrance Thranduil ended up going through the tack chamber. He looked at the different types of saddles and bridles. He dared to reach out and touch one but his finger didn't quite make it. Once he made it outside he took a deep breath. Yet he heard nothing. Where normally he would have heard birds and the trees directly around the home there was no sounds. Thranduil looked curiously around but still heard nothing.  
  
"I think they are in mourning."  
  
Looking around he faced Deral. He nodded and turned back to his friend.  
  
"It has been a long time since I remember a silence like this in the forest." Thranduil swallowed hard. "They must have been good friends to the forest."  
  
His friend nodded but turned to Thranduil saying.  
  
"Two still are."  
  
Thranduil looked at Deral and saw something was troubling him. He was about to ask what it was the Florat approached. Deral mouthed later to Thranduil.  
  
Turning to Florat Thranduil asked quietly "Did you find anything more?"  
  
"Nay, more tracks have been made since. We did not discover anything new."  
  
Looking around Thranduil realised something, "Where did you release the horses?"  
  
The captain looked at Thranduil a little strangely. "My King, the horses are over there. We did not release them."  
  
Looking over Thranduil saw his own horse and the others belonging to the patrol.  
  
"Not those horses the horses in the stable."  
  
Florat answered slowly "There were no horses in the stable, My, King."  
  
Getting a glaring eye from Thranduil was not something any elf desired. Now Florat was getting a full on glare "Of course there were, there is a tack room with brushes and curry combs. There have always been horses here. Very good horses too. My own is from this breed."  
  
The captain looked around. "When we got here, there were no horses. I never thought it important. Forgive me, my King. I never even realised..."  
  
Thranduil shook his heard and began to walk away saying over his shoulder "Nothing to forgive. Let us leave now. This has been a hard day for all. I would wish to return to the palace as soon as we can."  
  
Deral frowned as he heard what Florat had said. There were some things that were troubling him and when he made it back to the palace he decided he would find a way to get answers.  
  
With that order to leave the elves gathered the horses. Thranduil took a final look at the now empty home before turning his horse back to the palace.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Arriving back to the palace Thranduil got off his horse with little energy to spare. While the trip had not been long he felt utterly drained. The journal was still placed inside his cloak. He had not wanted to reveal its presence to anyone. Looking up he was surprised to see Laomir looking down at him. Thranduil big good night to the elves and thanked them all before he went to his wife.  
  
"I made a vow never to let the sun go down on an argument, Thranduil. Last night I broke that vow and I am sorry."  
  
Thranduil stared at her before sighing. He put an arm around his wife whispering, "Let us go in. I am exhausted."  
  
Once seated in the family chamber Laomir began to ask the question that needed asking.  
  
"Did you find the answers you needed?"  
  
Thranduil began to massage his hand against his aching temples. "Not an argument please, Mir. Have the little ones given any trouble?"  
  
"Nay." She sighed, "Legolas and Turian slept yesterday to this morning. They broke their fast along with Asfloth in the kitchens and they have spent the remainder of the day outside. I know not where they are but some warriors are with them I believe."  
  
Thranduil made to get up. "Good, I think it is time I went to bed."  
  
Laomir sat up and said "Thranduil wait we must. . ."  
  
Putting up a hand Thranduil stopped her.  
  
"Not now. Let me rest first."  
  
*********************************  
  
Please Review???? Pretty please??? 


	12. Chapter 12

Brothers In Arms Chapter 12  
  
Author: Robin9  
Beta: Cara  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend  
to infringe on any rights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas, Turian and Asfloth walked through the grounds of the palace.  
Looking out over the foals they were silent. Legolas tried thinking of  
ways to ease the tension but nothing came to mind. No words passed  
between them as they continued to walk through the grounds of the palace  
eventually sitting on a log by the stream. Turian climbed into Legolas'  
lap and they sat quietly for a time.  
  
"Legolas?" Asfloth whispered. "Did you have any adventures when you went  
away?"  
  
Legolas felt Turian shift around to stare at him with big eyes.  
  
"No, Asfloth. It was not very exciting. I met up with a patrol and they  
brought me back." Asfloth looked sort of disappointed at this. Then  
Turian whispered. "Are you leaving again?"  
  
Legolas hugged his brother tighter in his lap and whispered. "No."  
***************************************  
  
Thranduil opened the journal of his brother. He turned some of the pages.  
He felt bad about doing this. Maybe he shouldn't. Towards the end he  
picked up on an entry.  
  
My poor child is being tortured. I can see it every day. Where once I  
would know what he would like and what he enjoyed. I fear now for I know  
it is influenced by our feelings. He once used to run through the woods,  
now he sits in a chair. Only the water relaxes him. I have tried to  
suggest for him to go to Lorien but he won't have it. He begs off  
pleading to give him time, he will get used to it. I never saw Mariene  
suffer like this and I wonder why she passed it to him. Why pass it to  
one who would be so pained? She called it a gift! None of what I see  
suggests anything to be grateful for. I moved from the palace in the hope  
that with so few of us here he might be able to differentiate between us.  
I fear I was wrong.  
I sense something soon will happen. I can feel it. I wonder now if I were  
a little foolish to allow so many people free reign to my home. I have  
never refused a request for aid or shelter no matter who they may be. But  
now I can feel it in the air...Danger. Together with Legolas and Noralis we  
have devised a way to protect Turian and Noralis if something does attack  
us. In one of the guest rooms I found a nice spot in a wardrobe for  
hiding. Every three days I put fresh food and water in there. The  
password is Rainbow. When that is called Noralis is to hide Turian in  
there and not to leave until either myself or Legolas comes and says  
sunrise. We have practiced until I am now very sick of the word rainbow  
and I am wishing I had chosen another word.  
  
He looked up to see Laomir enter the room and stand beside the bed.  
"Edain is here."  
  
Edain of Lorien was a tall elf with jet-black hair he had inherited from  
his father, along with the dobhracht. He was one of the healers of Lorien  
and he had also trained with Elrond of Rivendell. It had surprised him  
slightly when Elrond had contacted him about the children of Mariene and  
Sorian. He had known her and had a great deal of respect for her. But he  
had not been aware that any of her children had been given that gift.  
  
He had left Lorien as soon as he had gotten Elrond's message along with a  
group of warriors. Though it had rained, the weather had not been as bad  
as he had feared, though he was looking forward to the halls of Mirkwood  
where he could get warm and eat something apart from lembas bread. He had  
not met many elves of Mirkwood, but he heard the king was fair and the  
queen beautiful. He had heard they were shyer than most elves and so did  
not attend the big balls and such that normally happened. They were  
walking through the woods when a particularly loud birdcall startled him  
and he turned around. When he turned back an arrow was inches from his  
face. Edain suddenly felt glad he had packed an extra pair of leggings.  
  
***************************************  
  
It was Asfloth who first started the game. He had been poking at his  
leggings leg, which had some dirt on it. Turian staring at the dirt said.  
"You're a big messy!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too, are too are tootootootootootootootootootootootootootoo!!!!!"  
  
Asfloth stood up glaring at Turian. "Legolas, am I messy?"  
  
Legolas who had been smiling a little said "No Asfloth you aren't messy."  
Asfloth smugly smiled at Turian before walking away.  
  
Turian turned to Legolas and said, "I think I hurt him."  
  
Legolas was about to reply when all of a sudden everything went dark and  
he felt something running down his face. He gave a start when he heard a  
distinctly gleeful, annoying voice yell.  
  
"Now look!! See who is messy now!!!!"  
  
Legolas wiped the mud out of his eyes and looked at Turian's muddy face  
and said gently to his brother, "You know this means war."  
  
Asfloth who had been laughing at them now began to shriek and tried to  
run away when he saw the two muddy elves start running straight for him.  
  
********************************************  
  
Thranduil met Edain of Lorien in the family chambers. He was embarrassed  
that he had been caught unawares. He had misjudged the length of time it  
would take to travel from Lorien to Mirkwood.  
  
The door opened and an usher brought a dark haired tall elf into the  
room. He bowed before the king and queen.  
  
"King Thranduil, Edain of Lorien at your service" he said pleasantly.  
  
Thranduil found himself trusting the elf almost from the beginning, he  
had a relaxed way about him and it was refreshing to meet him. He seemed  
to be quiet but he had a wicked sense of humour.  
  
"Elrond has told you of our problem." Laomir stated bluntly. Thranduil  
looked a little in surprise at her tone. Even Edain stared for a moment.  
  
"Elrond told me that Mariene's son was one of the Dobracht. He also said  
that this had only just been discovered and that the elf was suffering a  
lot from other troubles. In Elrond's own words, he is being 'split in  
two'."  
  
Thranduil nodded before reaching out to pick up a glass the decanter of  
wine. Offering some to Edain who nodded. "You knew Mariene then?" It was  
more of a statement than a question.  
  
Edain sipped for a moment on his wine. "Yes, I knew her from Lorien. She  
spent some time there honing her Dobracht and medical skills. I was  
saddened to her of her death. I also offer my condolences over the death  
of your brother and nephew, my lord."  
  
"Call me Thranduil, please Edain. We are at a loss at the moment over  
what we are to do over Legolas, the eldest elf. He is severely  
traumatised at the death of his father and brother. He did not speak in  
the aftermath of their death. When he finally spoke it was to tell my  
wife he had killed them. That night he ran away, it was by sheer luck  
that a patrol found him. He is back in the palace but I do not know for  
how long. I. . . we are at a loss over him."  
  
Looking at Edain, Thranduil saw his mouth slightly open and a look of  
shock on his face. Laomir, who until now had simply glared now looked  
worried sat up and took Edain's hand, "Edain what is wrong?"  
  
Edain simply shook his head before looking back at the two worried faces  
above him. "Do not worry friends. I was simply surprised. You say the  
eldest son, correct?" At Thranduil and Laomir's nodding Edain continued  
in an exasperated voice. "I am sorry, I see now why Elrond said it was so  
important. I was not aware Mariene had passed the gift to Legolas. I  
assumed that she passed it to the child she last bore into the world. I  
was aware she died a short time after. . . but"  
  
"Short time? Try five minutes after birth."  
  
Edain looked in horror at Laomir. "But she would have been dying during  
the birth had that happened. . ."he stopped at the slow nodding before  
him. Edain brushed his hands against his face for a moment. He stood up  
and walked a little away from the chair.  
  
"I can see that you do not know very much about the dobhracht." Thranduil  
and Laomir stared at each other for a second and sort of shrugged.  
  
"They feel other's pain?" Laomir tried.  
  
"I will start from the beginning. Very well. Mmmmmm, a dobhracht is  
decided during the pregnancy of the mother. In that time she will decide  
which if this child is the one. If the dobhracht is male the decision is  
made at the same time. The father to be will send feelings to the child  
and when close together there is a connection. The birth of a dobhracht  
elf is normally not as difficult as a normal elf. The infant is very  
sensitive and will. . .not feel. . .but be aware of the discomfort of the  
mother."  
  
Here Edain took a large gulp from the wine glass Thranduil had filled.  
"Dobhracht children develop from the time they are born. If you have a  
five year old dobhracht child it will have had the dobhracht gift  
developing over five years."  
  
"What are these gifts?" Here Edain stopped for a moment. "They are  
different between elves. You are correct, some dobrachts feel pain, some  
feel emotions, and some feel both. Others can take away pain. In my case  
I feel a little of both, but I am stronger with emotions."  
  
"To give an example, when I entered, I felt anger and suspicion from you  
Laomir. I felt a little bit of fear from you Thranduil. But overriding  
all these emotions is the desire to help this elf get a normal life."  
Laomir nodded her head. "Where do Legolas and Turian fit into this? You  
say Turian was meant to have it. Does he? Or what?" Laomir took a last  
swallow from her own wine before filling the containers of the others.  
  
Bowing his head Edain shrugged. "I do not know. I will have to meet  
Legolas to see. I know that Mariene did not pass it to him. She told me  
she was torn. Part of her really wanted to, but another part said to  
wait. She came to Lorien looking for help, but no one could be sure why  
this was happening. Normally it is very obvious which child to pass it  
to. It has never happened that one would feel so torn. In the end she  
decided not to risk passing it to Legolas and she waited."  
  
"But he has it, that much is obvious." Thranduil stressed.  
  
"If he does, this elfling will have gone from being a normal elf to  
having a one hundred and fifty year development of the dobhracht  
overnight. I do not have the answers Thranduil. I do not know. I will  
have to talk to them and see, but. . ."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Deral had left the palace after speaking with some friends. He had gotten  
some of the information he needed and he was walking down one of the  
paths to the house of Resim.  
  
Resim meanwhile had been enjoying a long rest since his return from the  
border. He was surprised by the knock on the door and even more surprised  
to see himself face to face with Deral, the king's bodyguard.  
  
"Deral? Come in, is something the matter?"  
  
Bowing, as was the custom when entering the homes of other elves, Deral  
stepped into the single room that was Resim's home. For a moment the two  
elves stared at each other, seemingly sizing each other up. It was Deral  
who spoke first.  
  
"I have a favour to ask, Resim."  
  
Sitting on a chair before looking at the other elf, Resim motioned with  
his hand for Deral to sit before asking "Old friend, I have know you for  
longer than I care to remember. What is wrong? Really?"  
  
Deral relaxed a little in his seat and began to talk.  
  
"We were wrong Resim. I was wrong. I never assumed foul play occurred  
with Sorian. I never for once even thought of the safety of the king."  
  
Putting aside his drink, Resim leaned forward. "What do you mean?"  
  
"After the bodies of Sorian and Noralis were found, we assumed wrongly  
that it was a one off action. We waited to hear what happened from  
Legolas. I know more than most about his state and for weeks there was no  
fear. He seemed traumatised but we assumed that if there were any more  
pressing danger he would have informed us. The patrols were increased and  
safety around the palace was increased but we thought that it was over."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
Here Deral looked out the window. "Resim, you and I both have instincts.  
We all do. I was in that home today. I saw items missing. The king,  
unsurprisingly considering what is occurring at the moment did not. There  
were items taken, the feel of the home was gone. The shield that Legolas  
first used, it was gone. The kitchen was destroyed .The horses are gone."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Deral stood looking out the window. To Resim he seemed to be looking into  
the past. Resim heard him mutter. "I should have known."  
  
"You should have known what?"  
  
Deral turned and faced Resim a second before Resim answered. "It was  
planned."  
  
*****************************************  
  
In their chamber Thranduil stood by the balcony. He looked out over the  
forest. He needed this moment alone. He looked at the journal and re-read  
the passage.  
  
We have just been attacked. Orcs are now reaching into this side of the  
forest. It is my estimation that they were on the prowl. I fear we may  
have to leave our shelter sooner than we hoped. Legolas got a few cuts  
from a sword. It may be better if we move back to the palace. Legolas is  
getting no better here. I feel angry at myself that I did not force him  
to Lorien previously. But then I knew if you force him, he would close  
twice as fast.  
  
Even though he had scoffed at what Laomir had said of Sorian a little  
part of him had been afraid of the truth. Having read the passage he knew  
the truth. He sent a silent apology out to the sky. He wished things had  
been different.  
  
He needed more than a moment and he knew this. He needed months. For the  
last few weeks he had not been completely dedicated to his work as he  
normally was. A gentle breeze swept across his face and he leaned into  
it. Too much was happening. He needed time. He needed to return to the  
problems and the joys of this land. He needed to organise food for the  
winter. He needed to meet with Deral and all captains to organise the  
patrols. He needed to write to Elrond and make sure no bridges were  
burned. He needed to be with his wife and son. He needed to make sure his  
nephews were safe. With a deep sigh he tried to let go of some of the  
pain.  
  
A rustle outside the door alerted him to Laomir. She entered quietly and  
stared at him for a moment before coming up behind him and wrapping her  
arms around him. He leaned against her embrace needing her strength. He  
knew her strength. He knew her heart. She was stubborn like a mule. But  
it was her honour and her loyalty that had won his heart. For a short  
time he decided he would use her strength. They stayed like that for a  
time.  
  
**************************** 


	13. Chapter 13

Brothers In Arms Chapter 13  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Beta: Cara  
  
Quick Note: I meant to update last week but I forgot. So here is a gift I will post chapter 14 straight after I upload this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend  
  
to infringe on any rights.  
  
**_Legolas has now departed for the borders. He is still only a cadet but I felt such pride when I watched him leave. My little elf is all grown up. Marienne looked distraught at his leaving. Noralis looked at him and they promised each other they would write as soon as they could. For so long he has been training. Finally the day has come. One son leaves to be a warrior and soon a new life will enter our world. Marienne told me it is to be this son her gift will pass to. Soon we will have a new dobhracht enter our lives. As for me I felt such pride at seeing my eldest leave to do the border work. Yet I feel sad that at such young an age he has to go. My life in the palace I feel is now without merit. While I know that I can do good work, I feel that I am not doing all I can. I yearn to live among the woods and to live like elves should ...within nature. I think a lot of my uncle's home. Perhaps the time has come for me to move on. Marienne seems to agree with the decision.  
_**  
Thranduil closed the journal and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Thoughts raced through his head: Edain, Sorian, Legolas, Noralis, Laomir, Asfloth. . . Wearily he rubbed his temples. He could hardly believe he had only just returned from his brother's home. He thought of how much Sorian had loved his children.

It was then he realised he had not seen his only child in a number of days. Getting up from the chair he sighed a little at his exhaustion before heading out to find the children. He looked around the palace before remembering the stables. Walking along the numerous pathways he smiled at some of the elves who passed his way. Finally as he got close to the door he heard an excited voice.

"What will we call it Nana?"

Looking inside Thranduil saw his son peering over the gate. Inside he could make out the head of a large horse and two little white ears just above the gate. Asfloth was leaning against the gate trying to see through the bars to the little one inside. Thranuil was a little surprised when a wearied, quieter voice spoke.

"I do not know what to call her. How about we leave her for a time and then we will decide later?"

Asfloth seemed to ponder this before saying. "I cannot call her Browny, she is white...Whitey!!"

Laomir put an arm around her son and said. "Come on elfling, let us go."

Asfloth turned around with a litle nod, however when he saw who was at the door a smile lit up his face.

"Ada!" Asfloth ran to Thranduil wrapping his arms around his father's legs. Thranduil wrapped his son up in his arms and began to carry him away.

"Ada why did you leave me?" Thranduil paused for a moment as he thought of where he had been, to a home where a father had left two children permanently and taken another with him.

"I had to go away for a short time but now, I am back. Come, let us go do something."

Edain was introduced to the rest of the elves at the noon meal. Legolas shuddered a little when he heard of the place the visitor was from. Lorien. Never mind that his mother had loved Lorien and had willingly spent much time there. He hated it and anything to do with that place.

Legolas had expected Edain to come and see him immediately, as Elrond had done, and try and 'help' him. He was surprised that when for two days the Lorien elf had spent his time among the trees himself and meeting the others in the forest.

Legolas' nights were still spent sleeping between Turian and Asfloth. It seemed Turian had found his best friend in Asfloth. Wherever one elfling was, you were guaranteed the other to be close by. While it was all very nice and comforting, Legolas had been woken three times the night previous by a flying hand and worst of all a very well placed flying foot.

However, it was not just the little ones that disturbed his night. If anything they were what kept him going. In the dark, all alone, he heard his fears. He heard his nightmares. Legolas shivered a little as he thought of his dreams.

Sighing a little as he got up, Legolas walked to a nearby stream to try and find some peace. Watching the water he thought back on his mother.

As his mother lay dying in their home, he had felt powerless. He had felt alone. When he returned for her funeral, he had met his father, Noralis and his newest brother. For two days Legolas had not wanted his father to know what had happened. How he had felt as well as almost seen his mother dying. Legolas became more distant from his family. He spent many days hidden away. The day of his mother's funeral, however, he had collapsed. His father had rushed him to a room and stayed by his bedside all night. In the long hours of that night his father had come to realise that his son had been given the dobhracht. Sorian was to write in his journal that night,  
  
**_I sat with him all night long. Together we talked. My son told me his most precious dreams, fears, loves and hopes. Through that night I sat and held his hand and promised I would do all I could to help him. It has been the most precious moment of my life._**  
  
In the weeks that were to follow Sorian was to realise that would be the last he would see of his son who acted that way. The elf who ran to his father's arms whenever there trouble was near had now changed to an angry young elf who would allow no one close to him. Sorian was to wish that night had lasted a little longer.

Weeks after that night and Legolas was almost unrecognisable to the elves who had previously known him. He was no longer merry and kind. He became withdrawn and angry at every little thing. He tried to control the emotion rushing through him but he could not.

It seemed the more he tried to withdraw the stronger people's emotions ran and it ended more painful on him to try and deal with them. In the end Sorian knew he had to get his poor son out of the palace. He had tried to reason with Legolas, getting him to go to Lorien but his stubborn son would hear none of it. In truth Sorian was not surprised. With Legolas no longer able to know who he was or what he was feeling, he really didn't want to be moved to a new area where he would not even know where he was. It was with a heavy heart that Sorian made all the preparations to leave.

The letter Elrond had sent Edain had been very clear as to what Elrond had done that made Legolas flee him. He had approached too quickly and forced himself upon the angry young elf. Edain was surprised to see Elrond admit this in his letter, so he decided to leave Legolas a few days before he approached him. He used this time to get a feeling about Legolas and to see how he was surviving in the forest.

Edain met Legolas later that morning when he was in the library reading. "Well met Legolas. My name is Edain. I was a good friend of your mother."

Legolas nodded but otherwise made no effort to respond. Edain was not to be outdone.

"I do not know what has happened to you. I also have no wish to upset you any more than you already are. But if you are willing, I wish to help you."

Looking up Edain saw eyes of a deep grey colour, transfix him.

"Why do I need help? I am fine." With a slight shift Legolas went back to reading his book.

Edain stepped closer and stood before Legolas. "Do not lie. I know what haunts your dreams and tortures your days."

With a startled look Legolas jumped knocking the book to the floor. To Edain he seemed frightened, yet there was something else underneath. Relief? "You know? How?"

"I have the Dobhrach too Legolas. I am the same." After saying that Legolas seemed to wilt a little. He no longer seemed as excited, as he had a minute earlier.

He sat heavily down on the chair. "I see."

Seeing his reaction Edain stepped up beside him. "You are not alone Legolas. The feelings you have need not haunt you as I see they do. You can find your heart again soon. I will show you."

Legolas did not reply but stood up and walked to the window. Looking out he glanced back at Edain before looking over the woods. "Do you know what I feel?"

Edain kept his distance and whispered. "Only if I search for it. I have not looked in your heart. You are haunted, that is easy to tell. Do you wish me to know?"

He looked closely at Legolas. "No." was the whispered response. As Edain was about to speak again he heard another few words. "I wish not to be hurt by their feelings anymore."

Looking a little surprised Edain whispered "Whose feelings Legolas?" Edain looked at Legolas and thought for a second how young he looked...and yet so old. Edain surprised himself a little at his thoughts.

He was a little distracted and almost didn't hear Legolas' quiet response. "It matters not. Can you stop the feelings and hurts?"

Edain stepped in front of Legolas "Yes I can."

With a firm nod of his head Legolas said, "Let us begin."


	14. Chapter 14

Brothers In Arms Chapter 14  
  
Author: Robin9  
  
Beta: Cara  
  
Quick Note: As promised here is the next chapter today! A huge big thank you to Cara - comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma.

I know for a fact that I am missing reviews but to all who are reviewing thank you so much. You guys are great especially Deana (really caught up now in Defying Death, I want more!!!!), Melissa (thanks so much for always reviewing!) angelbird12241 (thank you!)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this at all, I do not intend to infringe on any rights.

Sitting again in his office, Thranduil read

_I am now at a loss at what I am to do. Legolas refuses to go to Lorien. He is now refusing to talk to me. The only people he talks to are the horses. Sometimes he will say some words to passing visitors but even then it is strained. Every day I feel I am losing. I know he hurts but I wish he would at least let me try and help. Noralis now wonders if he will recover at all. I still think he will, though at times even I am unsure. _

A knock on the door startled Thranduil. Looking up he saw Deral, his bodyguard. Rising to greet his greatest friend and confidant Thranduil joked. "Deral, why such a long face? Have you lost your great sword again?"

Deral took one of the chairs and sat. "My king, we fear for your safety and the safety of your family."

Sitting down, Thranduil said "That is not the way I had hoped to start my morning Deral. I know you well enough that you do not jest. What is it?"

Deral looked directly into the king's eyes as he began to speak. "The attack on your brother's home was planned. We did not realise it at the time."

Thranduil looked in open shock at the elf in front of him. "We knew the attack did not happen by itself. I thought that it was assumed there was an external influence."

Here Deral looked a little uncomfortable. "Yes that is true. But we had thought it to be orcs or at the very least a tragedy after a rushed robbery."

Thranduil began to look a little angry at that statement and he stood. "My brother would have been able to fend off ten men. He was a strong warrior. Better than I, for it was he who saved my life on Mount Doom."

While any other elf would have flinched at the anger, Deral was well used to this. Still looking at Thranduil with the same intensity he quietly said. "For a son any father would willingly give up their own life."

Silence entered the room for a second as each elf considered what must have occurred in that home. Deral continued. "Items were removed from the home. I saw it when we were there. A shield that Legolas first used was gold covered and had precious jewels set inside Yet you would not have known of the value of these unless you spoke to Sorian, Legolas or Noralis. There were other items I noticed missing also."

Thranduil held his head in his hand as he looked at the journal on his desk. "Is there any possibility it was orcs?"

Deral did not answer for a moment. When Thranduil looked up their eyes met and Thranduil got his answer. For the benefit of clarity Deral spoke. "There is always the possibility. But no, it could not have been orcs. It was planned and executed too well."

The king had now stood and was looking out the window. Deral heard a whisper on the wind. "What do we do now?"

Feeling slightly concerned, Deral began to speak quickly. "We are increasing the security of the palace. None of the royal family are to leave without a bodyguard. I am assigning bodyguards to your two nephews. . .with your permission," he added as an afterthought.

Nodding Thranduil agreed. "Continue. What else?"

Shrugging Deral finished. "At the moment we have no other plan. We will monitor any who enter close to this realm and if we deem it necessary escort them on their way. Apart from that at this moment I feel we can do no more."

The king nodded at the information that he now had to digest. "Very well continue. One last question- who have you chosen for Legolas?"

"Resim."

Thranduil turned looking more than a little surprised. "He agreed? I thought he would never leave the border and become a bodyguard."

Smiling a little Deral explained. "Legolas was Resim's project. I think that, since Legolas never returned to the patrol, Resim in some way did not finish it."

As Deral was about to leave he turned back to the king. "Thranduil, we need to sort out patrols, food and weapons."

Deral saw his king slump a little at the sounds of all of this. "My friend I find it hard to go on at the moment. It seems to me that since my brother has died a little part of me is dying every day. I cannot seem to find the energy to fight much more."

Deral looked sadly at his friend. "I can not even begin to understand what is occurring for you old friend but I do know that you are needed somewhere"

Thranduil sighed. Nodding his head he looked back at his friend. "I had better become myself again."

Deral looked closer at Thranduil and frowned as he said "No my friend, the elves need you to become king again."

Edain had been spending the last few days with Legolas. He was glad Legolas was opening up to him a little more. The lessons were always in the morning, normally as soon as breakfast was over. Edain was trying to help Legolas differentiate between different emotions he was feeling.

Edain was now realising that Legolas had a mixture of all the gifts that come with the dobhracht and it was this mixture that was tearing him apart. However, as hard as Edain tried to get Legolas to open and talk, there was a huge wall in front of anything remotely close to the elf's heart.

Edain feared for Legolas if that emotion was not released. He could see the strain that had been wreaked on the elf's body for the number of years that he had been dealing with this. Edain saw an exhausted body and a weary mind. He had never before encountered an elf who at the age of 145 had been given the dobhracht. He saw the torture it was doing to Legolas' emotions.

Occasionally around the palace Edain would see Legolas frown and backup when it came to getting close to anyone. Edain saw for himself that Legolas seemed to fear everyone. Edain wondered if Legolas even knew what he himself wanted. No matter how hard Edain tried, Legolas forbade anyone to get close.

The result of this was that Edain could not get close to Legolas' emotions to help ease the suffering of the dobhracht, and that after some days of trying, Legolas was not making any sort of headway in his recovery. Edain resorted to blocking some of the pain in Legolas' head, but this was a draining exercise for both involved.

Edain also found that this stressful situation was being repeated across the palace. There was an air of danger and secrecy. The king seemed to live in his office and his work was taking up most of the time. Edain noticed the elves who followed the king and queen like a hawk. During lessons with Legolas, Edain noticed one elf in particular was always close.

However as his concern for Legolas' physical and emotional state was increasing every day he decided it was time to meet with Laomir and Thranduil.

Standing in front of them in the library he told them what he feared and what was happening. As Edain finished they both looked shocked and disappointed.

Thranduil was the first who spoke. "But I saw into his memories the day we were in the garden. Surely he trusts us enough now to tell us what happens."

The Lorien elf looked sadly at the king who he had gained a lot of respect for over the last few weeks. "There is the problem. His emotions are overpowering his body. He cannot control them. His strength is gone."

An exasperated Thranduil scoffed. "What do you mean his strength is gone? What does that have to do with us? He trusts us. He has stayed in the palace."

Edain knew this would be the most difficult part of the conversation. "You saw into his emotions not because he wanted you to, but because at the time he was upset and he could not stop you. He will not get better overnight simply because he is now working with me."

Laomir very gently brushed her hand against her temple and in a quiet but ultimately powerful voice said. "Can you not tell us, please, why he is not simply getting better by working with you? If you cannot help him, I trust you will pass us to someone who can."

Here Edain had to hide a smile. In the short time he had known her, one thing he liked about Laomir was her honesty.

"I apologise. I did not explain myself well. Legolas is like a locked box. The memories of that night are locked away. He will not open it. But the box is growing. It is taking a lot of strength and energy to try and keep it quiet as it is growing. That is why it is so hard for me to help him. He doesn't have the extra energy to work with me."

Here Thranduil spoke up "Memories? Are you saying he can remember nothing of that night?"

Edain was beginning to get frustrated trying to explain this. "He can remember parts. Even I have seen parts, but most is locked away. That is what is making him so confused and scared. He vividly relives some of these memories as you have seen, but not all."

Laomir looking a little shocked asked "Will he get better by himself?"

Edain sighed and shook his head. "No. I think it more likely his big box will break first. Whatever he is hiding, it is forcing its way out. That is what you saw Thranduil, the overpowering of his emotions. He is a very powerful elf. So it not only overpowers his senses but as you saw, it can leak into yours."

Laomir and Thranduil looked at each other for a moment before Laomir hesitantly asked. "If he does not release these. . . emotions?"

Edain was silent for a moment before answering

"He will release them. It is not a matter of if, but when, it happens."


	15. Chapter 15

Brothers In Arms Chapter 15

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas kept his wall well constructed and reinforced, despite all that Edain tried. In the end, Edain, could only help a little in releasing the pain that was hurting Legolas.

Thranduil, was working hard on making up for the lost ground during the difficult months. Summer was almost to an end and soon the elves in the wood would welcome in the autumn.

Resim now Legolas' personal bodyguard had decided to train him again. With a large warning from both Edain and Laomir not to push Legolas too far, Resim began the task of getting Legolas back into shape should he ever re join a patrol.

While it had been a long time since Legolas had last practiced with the seasoned warrior, it seemed his muscles and arms did not forget. Despite a number of mornings with very painful muscles, the young elf was as good an archer as he had been during his time as a cadet warrior.

However, Legolas, refused to be moved in any request to train with a blade. Despite the numerous requests of Resim, Thranduil and even Edain the young elf would not even look to the area where the blades were found. Edain had often tried to broach this problem with Legolas during their morning sessions, however, all he received was a frosty glare and a change of subject.

Weeks later a group of men were brought before Thranduil it was not unusual, Thranduil always gave help to those who needed it. They were invited to the noon meal and to any supplies that they required. Asfloth and Turian were sent away with all the young elves to camp close to the palace and pick the berries and learn of the herbs and flowers in the wood at this time of the year.

Thranduil, was escorting the men out of the hall and to the door of the palace. He had enjoyed the conversation with the men. As usual they were an interesting bunch with a variety of tales and adventures, though Thranduil, was not sure how many of them were true.

"My Lord, thank you for your hospitality."

Thranduil smiled at the men as they looked out over the forest. "It was my pleasure. . ."

At that moment Legolas ran through the door and almost knocked down his uncle. "Legolas! How many times do I have to tell you not to burst through that door. You have also missed the noon meal and I want you to meet our guests who are just passing through. . . "

Thranduil stopped as he noticed that Legolas was frozen looking into the eyes of one of the men with a rainbow of emotions that surprised Thranduil. The man in question looked strangely like he had seen a ghost.

A moment later an enraged Legolas charged at him clawing and punching the man screaming. "He was young. You killed him. He was only young. How could you? How could you do that to them?"  
  
Thranduil and Laomir stared open mouthed at the spectacle that was now taking place. The guards dragged a still screaming Legolas of the now unconscious man. Legolas went then from screaming into horrible cries that made Thranduil shudder just hearing them. Laomir meanwhile was helping Edain who had just turned very pale and was leaning against the wall.

The men started yelling at Thranduil and pointing to Legolas. Deral was watching the spectacle with wide eyes. It was utter confusion within the palace. It took Thranduil a moment before he responded to what was happening in front of him.

"Stop, all of you! Deral, get the healer and take care of this man. Laomir, go with Legolas, to his chambers I will be with you presently." Turning to the men he said. "I must apologise. He has been recently traumatised. We will escort you later to the borders after your friend has received attention. In the meantime my guard will escort you to a room."

With a quick nod at Deral, the men were taken out of the room. Two guards who had been stationed at the door picked the unconscious man up and took him to the healing rooms.

Thranduil took a moment in looking around the room and sweeping his hand through his hair. Seeing a still very pale Edain over to the side he helped the Lorien elf up. Edain grabbed at Thranduil.

"Why are you protecting those men? You just let the man who killed his father get away."

ooooooooooooooo  
  
Review?


	16. Chapter 16

The truth shall make you free.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
In the hall Thranduil grabbed Edain by the collar and shoved him back against the wall. "What did you say?"  
  
Edain's voice was strangely controlled despite the violence. "It came out. Before he could not remember exactly what happened when Sorian and Noralis was killed, he had vague images. Legolas now knows. I know. I saw it as if I were there."

With another shake Thranduil released Edain. "What happened?"

Edain shook his head. "He will tell us."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the room Legolas lay on the bed. Complete devastation had now taken over his body. He constantly wracked with shudders as he tried finally to accept what had been hidden from him all this time.

Occasionally he would try and stop the gasping and control his breathing, but then the utter sadness leaked into him again and he just shuddered and allowed the tears to roll.

For his uncle, aunt and Edain, there was nothing they could do. Incredible guilt ate at their hearts. Had they had known, they may have been able to stop the confrontation that led to this turn of events. Had they only stopped Legolas meeting the man, he might not have had such a shock.

Sometimes they thought Legolas was beginning to regain control for tortures young elf would be quiet a moment. But it seemed whenever he tried to stop it would come back and they would see him shudder and give into the tears again.  
  
Inside the young elf he was constantly re playing the images over and over. He needed to let these go. He could not take much more of the pain. Edain approached the figure on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, immediately his hand was grasped tightly. Blue eyes locked with his and Edain felt power. Edain pulled his hand away and stood up.  
  
Turning to look at Laomir and Thranduil. "He will tell us now. Clear the room."  
  
Thranduil left the room so suddenly he almost walked into Deral. "My friend, I must ask you to guard this room. No one is to enter. Laomir and Edain are inside. We will be well. Make sure we are not disturbed."  
  
Deral nodded his understanding and Thranduil re-entered the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Inside Edain had pulled up two chairs beside the bed. Laomir was already on one while Edain motioned to Thranduil to sit on the other. There was silence for a few moments. Then the room changed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorian awoke that morning to the sun shining in his room. He loved days like this. He had written in his journal his intention to return to the palace. He thought about it as he lay on his back. He knew it would be difficult but hopefully from there he could get Legolas the help he needed.  
  
He did not look forward to the conversation he would have with his brother. Though they were always close, Sorian had not told his older brother of the situation with Legolas. He never knew why he did not tell him. It just never felt right.

Above him he could hear one of his restless sons moving about. A moment later the door opened and Turian came bounding into the room, his bright young face chasing all the worries Sorian had away.

Breakfast in the house was and always would be an informal affair. There were no servants so the usual rule was if you were hungry you made it. Normally everyone, including Legolas, seemed to have a light banter going. This morning, however, the air was different. Legolas seemed all moody and quiet. Sorian knew this means he would be angry today and that sooner or later a large fight would happen.

He was right. About evening time they began to row. It was as always, over something small. Legolas refused to do the washing up. Sorian told him he had to. Legolas fought back, saying he did not to. A war of words happened. Then Legolas stormed out the door. He ran deep into the forest to a small stream to help relax his weary emotions. Legolas would never forget that the last words he ever said to his father were harsh.

Sorian never worried about those arguments. He knew it was Legolas' way, however crude the result may be, of dealing with the emotions pent up inside him. He carried on with the cleaning and soon began to put Turian to bed.

Legolas was high up in tree far from the house. Using the feel and call of nature around him, he began to feel a little more relaxed. He was completely caught unawares when he felt fear grip his system. Though not fully trained he could tell the difference between his family. His father was worried. Now Noralis was really scared. Legolas climbed and began to run.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noralis and Sorian had been relaxing in the study, playing a game of chess. All of a sudden Sorian felt uneasy, and then the horses began to squeal. "Rainbow Noralis! Hide!" Noralis ran up the stairs to his brother's room. Pulling the bedclothes off his younger brother, he inadvertently knocked a book off the locker. He pulled his brother into his arms. "Come Tur, Rainbow. Hide!"

Sorian did not know who was out there. He was happy that Noralis and Turian were hidden but now he feared for his eldest. Grabbing a sword from the wall, he made his way to the kitchen in time to see the door shatter as eight strong men pushed their way into their home.  
  
Sorian was shocked to see men attack elves. However, it was when they took of their masks that Sorian recognised them. He had helped them the previous week, when they were lost in the woods. Sorian was a battle-trained elf. He fought hard, however he was outnumbered eight to one. One of the men got a lucky shot to the elf's chest and Sorian fell heavily to the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A scream echoed through the woods. For Legolas it was agony. He was feeling his Ada's pain and he was still too far from his home. With tears pouring down his face, he tried to press on, all the time cursing himself for having gone so far.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorian was led to the top of the staircase as he watched the men pull things off the wall. Unseen, as the men began to debate over a shield, Sorian began to pull a blade from his boot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noralis knew it was serious, he also knew that Legolas was not around. He made a decision. He had to help his Ada. "Tur, I am going to help Ada. You are to stay here, don't move or make a sound until Ada or Legolas comes. Do you understand?"

His little brother quivered a little beside him, he had never been left alone before. Even so he gave a firm nod and whispered. "Yes." Noralis smiled down at his little brother. "Good, now take care of Mansloth for me. I will be with you later,"

Noralis pushed his way out of the wardrobe. Underneath he grappled a little trying to find the blade that was always held beneath. He crept stealthily out of the room. He could hear noises farther down the corridor. However, he never heard the man who had been waiting outside the room. Noralis jumped when he felt a blade against his throat and a rough order to move growled in his ear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorian had taken out one of the men with his blade, he was about to take out the leader when he saw Noralis being held at the edge of the balcony with a blade against his throat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas was close to home now. He was so close he could feel it. Through pure determination and grit he had dragged himself home. Soon he would be with his Ada. Then he felt raw pure fear from both his father and brother. Digging deep within himself for even more energy, he ran faster.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Drop the knife Sorian. We do not want to hurt your son," a harsh voice called out. Sorian looked devastated. Noralis looked petrified. When Noralis got scared he began to shake. He was now shaking so bad that the man holding him was having a hard time. The man pulled Noralis, as though to slap him, when Noralis pushed back against him. The backward motion caused Noralis to fall over the balcony to the ground below. Sorian shocked at having seen his son disappear over the edge, rushed forward. One of the other men drew up his sword and stabbed the elf in the stomach.

The leader, looking around, saw one elf dying. He did not even know about the other. He said the first thing that came to mind "Run."

They ran down the staircase and out the door to the stables where they took the horses.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas fell to his knees in the forest. He felt both their pain. His Ada's had been bad and it suddenly flared up. Noralis? It felt so like him but... He felt his Ada slipping away. Not believing this could happen, he sent strength and power and energy to his Ada and brother. He began his mantra. I coming Ada, I'm coming Ada, I coming Ada, I'm coming Ada, I coming Ada, I'm coming Ada...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was with a dreadful cry that in the garden of his home Legolas said good-bye to his Ada. He had given everything to try and make it home in time. At the garden he felt the pain, fear and upset all gone. For a brief moment it felt like he had part of his soul removed. Kneeling on the grass as he looked up to the stars he let out a cry and he leaned back to face the stars. He just wanted it all to be over but he knew he had to get to Noralis.

He burst through the kitchen barely noticing the mess as he ran to the landing. His Ada was dead. Falling to his knees the devastated elf crawled up to his Ada and laid his head on his shoulder. Tears and deep sobs came from his very soul. A whimper made him raise his head. Another whimper, Legolas crawled down the staircase and saw his brother. His little brother who looked so much like him they could be mistaken for twins. His little brother was lying in a pool of blood, a dagger from the man who hurt him lying beside him.

Legolas crawled closer. With his gifts he could see and feel the pure agony Noralis was in. He also knew there was nothing he could do. His brother would die. With tears rolling down his face the devastated young elf moved closer and lay beside Noralis. Looking at his younger brother who whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it was my fault..." here Noralis gasped for breath, "I didn't hide. I came out."

Legolas didn't say anything simply holding Noralis as he tried to take some of the pain. Legolas could feel his little brother relax ever so slightly.

Legolas looked around and he took stock of the situation. In his own heart he knew even the best healers could do nothing.

Noralis looked up at his brother. "Legos, please stop the pain. I can't take it."

Legolas cried against his brother's head as he heard his final pleas. Wiping his brother's sweaty forehead, he whispered. "I can't, please don't ask. Please don't leave me."

Noralis looked beyond his brother. "Please Legolas make it go away. I see Ada and Nana. Please?"

Legolas lay his head beside his brother's and he sobbed. Reaching down beside him to the dagger that was left Legolas took a deep breath. He tried to take even more of the pain away from his brother.

Noralis seemed to be accepting that he would now die. "I see Nana! I will be with them, Legos."

With his brother lying in front of him Legolas raised the dagger that would end Noralis' immortal life. Twice he had to stop, tears overcoming him. The third time, Noralis whispered. "Love you Legos."  
  
Legolas raised the knife and this time did not turn away.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
